Joining Forces
by celicasam
Summary: chapter 22 is up! Ali and Leon make plans about the future? or should they just live with now and be happy with that? i Need reviews
1. an irish beginnning

Ali was just leaving school when she heard the sound of a car behind her. She knew the sound of that car anywhere and looked round to see the well known red twin turbo Supra driving up behind her. It pulled in just in front of her and the passenger side door opened to let her in. She said bye to her friend and got into the car.

"Hey," she said to the guy in the driver's seat. He leant over and kissed her.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Good thanks but I'm so tired. Can't wait to go home and get to bed." She needed her sleep after the party they had last night. She didn't understand how her boyfriend didn't get tired - even with last nights late party and him being at work all day today he still seemed to be in a good mood.

"Well there might be a problem there," he said keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Why," she asked him curiously.

"There's a bit of a rush at the garage today and three cars need to be done by 7 for the races tonight. All the guys are in but there is no way we are going to get them finished. We need an extra pair of hands and your hands would be the best?" He said looking at her with those big puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't say no to. She didn't mind helping out at the garage anyway; it had been like her second home for the past 5 years.

"Don't worry I promise I'll make it up to you." he said trying to convince her, not that she needed it but she wasn't going to complain.

"Ok let me just go home first to get changed and then I'll go round with you." He looked pleased as he sped off up the road to the house.

They arrived at the house about 10 minutes later. She got out of the car and went into the house, ran up the stairs to her room and opened her wardrobe to find something to wear. She grabbed her jeans and a green sleeveless t shirt and quickly got changed out of her uniform and into the clothes. She put her hair up and fixed her make up quickly then ran downstairs again. Before leaving the house she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then left locking the door behind her. Her boyfriend, Taylor, was still patiently waiting in the car. She got in and they left for the garage.

They arrived at the garage and she could see Adam and Jason at the front working on the engine of a black Honda Civic type r sports. She couldn't see the rest of the team around anywhere as they drove into the garage. Taylor parked his Supra beside the rest of the team's cars.

They got out of the car and walked towards the garage.

"Hey guys," she said to Adam and Jason as she walked past them into the garage.

"Hey," they both said in unison. She walked into the garage and could see Craig working on a red Mazda mx-5 in the corner and Chris was busy with a blue Nissan 350z. She said hey to they guys and walked into the office were she had seen Taylor sneak off to.

"So what am I working on then?"

"We got a Mitsubishi Eclipse in this afternoon that needs to be checked over for the races tonight. Do you want to take that?"

"Do I have an option?"

"Well it's either that or change the gear box on the Honda CRV out back?"

"Ok then I'll take the eclipse. Just a standard check yeh?

"Yeh that'll do," he said without even looking up at her.

"Oh that'll do? Fine I'll get right to it shall I?" she said sarcastically and walked out of the room.

"Hey Ali while your on your feet fancy getting me a drink from the fridge? Please?"

"Sure. Why not! What do you want?" She couldn't help but be nice to the team; they had been there for her for the past 5 years and would do anything for her.

"Just give me a can of coke please."

She got him the coke and then went over to the Eclipse and started work on it. It was almost 5pm now and all the cars needed to be finished by 7 at the latest in time for the races tonight so everyone was working harder than usual and the garage seemed to be very quiet.

Time passed quickly and it wasn't long before Taylor came in from helping the cars outside to tell them that they had 20 minutes to get finished. Ali was fine coz she was just finishing up the check anyway but she had noticed that Johnny has been struggling trying to change the exhaust on the Nissan for the past 30 minutes or so and when she had finished on the Mitsubishi she went over to see would she could do.

"Hey Chris you want a hand to get that finished?"

"Have you finished the Eclipse yet?"

"Yeh otherwise I wouldn't have offered would I?"

"Ok sorry. Yeh I could do with a hand. I just need a bit more time to get this finished but there is other stuff on the inside that needs to be done. You want to sort that out?"

"Yeh sure what needs done?"

"Well there's something up with the CD/MP3 player. And the 5 inch monitor on the back of the passenger's seat isn't working. Would you see what you can do with them?"

"Sure."

She got into the car and checked out what she had to fix. The CD/MP3 was easy enough - there was just a problem with the data files on it which she sorted out quickly. She moved onto the monitor and spent about 10 minutes trying to work out what the problem was before Taylor came back into the garage saying that it was almost seven and the cars needed to be finished and cleared out of the garage in the next 5 minutes.

Chris had just finished the exhaust and was putting all the stuff away. She then noticed that one of the wires running into the monitor had been broken and would need replaced. She got out of the car to go and get what she needed to fix it. The job shouldn't take more than 5 minutes.

She noticed Mark walking into the garage.

"Hey guys, hey Ali. How's it going?" Mark was one of their regulars at the garage and knew everyone well. He would obviously be racing tonight and was here to collect the Honda Civic that Adam and Jason were working on. He chatted with Taylor for a couple of minutes before the two of them went into the office to sort out the money then he left.

She was just about to get out of the car when she heard Taylor talking to someone. It was the guy whose car she was working on and she got of the car to meet him. He walked over to her.

"Hey I'm Brian," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. She thought he was quite attractive and noticed his piercing blue eyes. She also noticed that he had an American accent.

"Hi I'm Ali," she said offering her hand to him.

"Thanks for working on my car today." She could see Taylor becoming annoyed very quickly. He was a very jealous boyfriend and couldn't stand any guys flirting with her.

"Oh it's not me you should be thanking its Chris he did most of the work, I just fixed a few things on the inside."

"Well thanks anyway. Taylor how much do I owe you for this then?"

"Come into the office and I'll sort it out." They both walked into the office and the door was closed. Ali thought nothing off it and carried on tidying up with the guys. About 10 minutes later the office door opened and Brian left. Taylor came onto the garage floor.

"Thanks for working so hard today guys now let's get home." He walked over to Ali who was on the floor talking to Craig. He pulled her up to her feet and kissed her.

"Thanks for helping me out hunni couldn't have done it without you. Now you wana get home and get sorted for the races tonight?"

"Yeh let's go. I need to go to bed for a bit before we go though because I'm really tired."

"Sounds good to me!" he said back to her with that playful look in his eyes.

"I mean to sleep," she said laughing, only to see the smile leave his face.

Taylor locked up and the whole team left the garage one by one in their cars.


	2. race nite

Ali woke up and looked at her watch. It was almost 8:30. Everyone would be leaving at about 9:30 for the races so she decided she should probably get up and get ready. She got out of bed and went down the stairs. Craig and Adam were sitting on the sofa watching TV. She couldn't see anyone else.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," they both said without looking up. There was obviously something good on TV.

"Where's everyone else?"

Craig looked up at her.

"Jason and Chris went out to get some food and I don't know were Taylor is. He left about half an hour ago said he would be back soon."

"O ok then. Were did they go for food?"

"Pizza place I think don't worry they'll get you something."

"Just checking," she said laughing as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got a bottle of water out and sat at the kitchen table. Race night was always good and most of the time there was a party at theirs after. She picked up a car magazine sitting on the table and starting flicking through it.

About 10 minutes later she heard the front door closing.

"Hey guys foods here"

"She got up and went into the living room were Jason and Chris had just come in. She grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down on the sofa.

"Taylor not back yet?" Jason asked looking at Chris.

"No not yet." She could see the two of them looking at each other in a way that told her something was up.

"Guys what's going on?"

Jason looked at her pretending to be shocked.

"Nothing."

"Stopped lying to me I know something's going on with Taylor I can tell by the way you are all acting and I wasn't born yesterday. I may be the youngest but don't treat me like a child. I thought we were a team and I thought that meant being truthful with one another and not keeping secrets, now if you all know something then I want to know."

She could hear herself getting annoyed. She looked around the team and she knew no one was going to tell her. She threw her pizza down and went upstairs.

She went into her room and closed the door. She grabbed a towel from the cupboard and went into the bathroom for a shower. She got out of the shower about 20 minutes later and went back into her room to get dressed. She noticed a page sitting on the bed. She opened and read it:-

_**Hey babe sorry I missed you, you were in the shower when I got back. Had some stuff to sort out earlier that were I was when you got up. I'm just away to get some stuff from the garage that I forgot about for the races tonight. I'll be back soon.**_

_**Love you, Taylor**_

She put the note in the bin and went over to her wardrobe to find some clothes to wear for tonight. She was so annoyed with Taylor. She knew he was up to something because they normally tell each other everything. He could have told her he was going out before she fell asleep earlier and he could have told her were he had been in the note but he didn't. She decided that tonight she was going to wear something sexy to the races. She knew it would annoy Taylor if guys were looking at her and that's exactly what she wanted. She picked out her black mini skirt and a red tank top. She got dressed and was just doing her hair when she heard the front door closing downstairs. As far as she knew all the guys were in the house already so it must be Taylor home. She carried on doing her hair anyway. She decided to wear it down tonight so she dried and straightened it. She did her make up and decided she was ready. She looked at her watch, it read 9:15. She put her shoes on and grabbed her mobile off the side table. She went to the safe in her room and lifted out 6G. She decided she wasn't going to race much tonight. She hadn't raced in a couple of weeks because she had gone with Taylor and left her car at home. She put the money in her pocket and went down the stairs. All the guys were sitting on the sofa waiting on her.

"Oh my goodness she's ready with 10 minutes to spare. You feeling ok Ali?" Craig said laughing. All the other guys laughed as well.

Taylor stood up and walked over to her out his hands around her waist.

"You look amazing."

"Yeh I know," she said cheekily and walked away from him into the kitchen.

"Oooo you were cut down there man." Jason said laughing. He just looked at the guys with a confused look on his face.

Ali lifted her car keys off the counter in the kitchen and walked back into the living room.

"Ok everyone ready to go?" she asked walking through the living room towards the front door.

"Are you driving tonight?" Taylor looked at her surprised.

"Yeh you know I can do that."

"Ok I was just asking."

"Ok let's go." Craig got up and walked towards the door with all the other guys following him.

"Usual formation Ali?" Jason shouted over at her as she was getting into her car

"Yeh sure."

That meant her at the front, then Taylor and Craig, then Jason, Chris and Adam. Races started at 9:30 and they always arrived about 10. They were well known on the racing circuit and people always waited on them arriving to see what new gear they had on their cars. They were the best racers in the country and they knew it.

They arrived just after 10 in their formation. Ali stopped in the middle of the road and all the guys stopped close behind her. She was the only well known and respected woman racer around and she knew it and played it to her advantage. She got out of the car and took in the atmosphere around her. This is where she felt most at home. She had been coming here for as long as she could remember.

A group of guys walked over to her and started talking to her but she wasn't really listening. She was trying to keep and eye on Taylor who always had a group of girls around him at races.

She walked away from the guys and over to were Taylor and all the girls were. She pushed past everyone and walked up to Taylor. Some girl had her hand on his chest and was talking to him. She pulled her off him

"Yo what the hell do you think you are doing with my man? Get out of here little girl." She said giving the girl the dirtiest look. The girl backed off and she turned to Taylor.

"Keep it up and I'll give you something to be jealous about."

"I didn't even do anything. They were just talking to me. I can't help it if they think I'm good looking don't mean I'm going to go jump into bed with them does it!"

"Funny how I can keep all the guys hands off me but you can't manage to keep the girls off you!"

Before he could argue back Adam walked in between them.

"Guys don't this now it's not worth it. Tonight is race night just enjoy the races."

"I'm going to find a race." She walked away towards her car.

"Man I don't know what's up with her she's been off with me since I got home tonight." He looked at Adam confused.

"You gotta be honest with her. She's used to you telling her everything and she's not stupid. She's knows there's something going on just tell her."

"I can't. Not yet anyway I'm still shocked about it all myself." He looked stressed.

"Well look I don't know what's going on but you need to sort it out."

"Yeh I know I will. Just not yet."

Ali was talking to Matt. He was in charge of all money for races. They had known each other for years.

"So you racing tonight girl?"

"Definitely what you got for me."

"Whatever you want!"

"Ok. One race. Four racers. 4g in. ok?"

"Ok. Who's in." he said looking around at the crowd.

"I'm in." A tall man walked up and handed Matt the 4G. Ali knew the guy well; she had raced him plenty of times.

"I'm in too." A short, pretty blonde girl walked up to them. She handed Matt the money and said hey to Ali. Ali knew her as well. She was called Kyra and was a pretty good racer. One of the only girls she knew that came to races to actually race.

"Ok we need one more."

"I'm in." Everyone looked around to see a tall blonde guy walking towards him. Ali remembered him. It was the guy she had meet at the garage that day. He handed Matt the money but kept his eye on Ali the whole time.

"Hope you didn't do anything to my car today." He said smiling at her.

"Of course not," she said smiling back. She felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and looked round to see Taylor. He leant over and kissed her.

"Good luck. Not like you need it."

"Thanks," she said as she walked over to her car. She got in and started the engine. She had worked hard on her car and was proud of it. She drove a black 2002 custom Celica twin turbo. With the help of Adam she had completely reworked the engine and she now had a DA sports turbo kit dueting with a Nitrous Express N-Ter cooler system under the hood. She liked her car to sound good and so had fitted a ram air intake and a HKS SS blow off valve. She lifted up the passenger seat and flipped open the mini laptop. She sorted out her NOS and put on some music. She was listening to Missy Elliott's Lose Control as she drove up to the start line. She was second in the line and was beside Brian. He looked over at her and winked. She looked away and concentrated on Matt who was walking into the middle of the road. He checked they were all ready before he shouted go.

They all sped off leaving everyone along the side lines. She was ahead of the other three but she could see Brian coming up behind her. She let him come on and pass her. She stayed close to him though and just when he thought he was going to win she hit her first NOS and flew past him crossing the finish line first without giving him the chance to use NOS. She slowed down and headed back to the start line. She got out of the car and everyone surrounded her. Matt walked up to her and hugged her handing her 16G. She leant into her car and put in her in one of the compartments and locked it. Taylor came up to her and lifter her up whilst hugging her. He was always so proud when his girl won. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Brian came up to her and shook her hand.

"Good race." She could tell he was annoyed that he was beaten by a girl. She just laughed

"Thanks."

"Cops. Cops. Cops."

Everyone ran to their cars and sped off. Ali got away fine and lifted her mobile phone to ring Taylor.

"Hey u get away ok?"

"Yeh fine u?

"Yeh I'm fine. Meet you back at the house then.

"Ok see you soon."

She decided to take the long way home along the coast just to be on the safe side. She was well known but that was by the police to. She was driving along when she noticed someone walking on the side of the road. She realised that it was Brian so she pulled over beside him.

"You need a ride?" He looked shocked to see her

"Yeh sure. Thanks." He said as he got into the car.

She drove off.


	3. trouble on race nite

"So what happened to you tonight?" It's not very often that you pick up a good looking American man walking along the road in Ireland." Ali said laughing.

"Good looking? You think so?"

"Yeh," she turned round to see him smiling, obviously happy with himself, "but I also think you know it. Anyway you didn't answer my question."

"Long story." He looked at her with that look of I don't want to talk about it but she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Well its gona take a while to get back so go for it."

"Ok then. Well we all left when the cops arrived but I had one following me. I eventually got rid of him, found a car park and parked my car in there and left it. I haven't been in Ireland for very long so I don't really know my way around so I just figured that I have to walk until I got to a town or a bus stop – and then you pulled up." She could tell he was annoyed - as anybody would be.

"So were abouts is your car?"

"To be honest I don't really know exactly. I'll remember when I go back to get it."

"If its still there!"

"What do you mean if its still there?" he looked at her concerned.

"Well it's a nice car just hope someone doesn't see it before you get it."

"Well should we go back and get it now then?"

"No way man I'm not going back there 2nite the cops will be everywhere." She could see that he was starting to get annoyed. She knew he car was nice and very powerful he obviously didn't want to lose it.

"Come on do you know how much that car cost me!"

"Look I'm not going back there. If you wana go back and get it I can stop the car and you can get out. If that's what you wana do fine but otherwise just give over about it and wait until tomorrow to get it. Ok?" She couldn't believe the cheek of this guy.

"OK calm down. Were did that come from." He said laughing

"Just don't piss me off."

"Ok I won't"

"Ok we are nearly back. Were do you want me leave you off? Where's your house?"

"I'm staying in The Blue Hotel. You know it?"

"Yeh but why are you staying in a hotel? Haven't you got a house?"

"No not yet. I've only been over here for a couple of weeks. Not sure on how long I'm staying."

"Oh right. So how come you came over here?"

"Just wanted a bit of a change for a while." He didn't even look at her. He was staring out of the window. She knew that there was a lot more to it than he was making out. She decided to drop the conversation.

"Oh right that's cool. Well I'm sure there is a party at our house if you wana come. That is unless you have more important stuff to do at your hotel." She was laughing as she spoke.

"Yeh that sounds good why not."

"Ok sorted."

Her mobile phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID to see who it was even tho she knew it would be Taylor. She was right.

"Hey."

"Hey babe were are you?"

"I'm nearly home; I'll be about 5 minutes. Everything ok?"

"Yeh fine just checking you were ok."

"Is there a party at our's tonight?"

"Yeh it's pretty wild here tho I miss you already."

"Aww hunni. Don't worry I'll be home soon. And I'm bringing someone with me ok?"

"Who is it?"

"Brian O'Connor. You remember him? We checked his car today."

"Yeh I remember. That's fine."

"Ok I'll see you soon then."

"Bye"

She pulled into her space in the driveway about 5 minutes later.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No problem," she said getting out of the car. "Hope you drink beer because that's pretty much all we drink."

"Yeh beer's good."

"Ok then come on." She walked towards the door with Brian following closely behind. The music was loud and they could hear it outside. She walked into the house. There was a lot of people around – most of which she didn't know. She looked around for a familiar face. She could see Craig standing at the other end of the living room talking to some girl from the races. She walked over.

"Hey man. Where's Taylor?"

"I dunno around somewhere. In the kitchen maybe." He was so preoccupied with the half dressed girl he was holding onto that he barely even looked at Ali while he was talking to her. She walked into the kitchen and there he was. She noticed him first and walked over to him. He was talking to Chris and a couple to guys from the races that he knew. He had his back to her so she put her hands around his waist. He turned round quickly to see who it was. She could see the smile on his face when he realised it was his girlfriend.

"Hey babe," he said kissing her.

"Hey. You alrite?"

"Yeh."

"You want a drink?"

"Stupid question. It's ok tho I'll get it. I'll get Brian one while I'm at it."

"Why can he not get himself?"

"Yeh I'm sure he could but I'm just being nice. He doesn't know anyone."

"Well maybe you should come with me and be nice to me – so I can get to know you a bit better."

"In a minute I'm going to get a drink." She was quite annoyed at how off he had been about Brian but she knew it was only because he wanted her all to himself.

She let herself out his grip and walked over to the fridge and lifted out two beers.

"That's fine you go and be with the American dude then." He shouted at her as she went to walk into the living room. She turned around and walked back over to him.

"Oh my god what is your problem Taylor. Stop being so damn jealous. I can't even get someone else a drink without you thinking that I'm gona sleep with them. Get real for fucks sake what kinda girl do you think I am. I'm not like a stupid little tart from the races so don't you dare treat me like it." She realised that she was shouting at him.

"I just don't see what the big deal is with this Brian person. But go on if you would prefer to be with him go for it. Don't worry but me I'm sure I'll find someone to keep me company tonight."

She could feel herself getting so annoyed. She knew he had been drinking but still that was no excuse to treat her like that.

"Do what the fuck you want. It's not like you haven't before." She knew that he had cheated on her once when she was away for a holiday visiting family, but she didn't make a big deal of it but it was still there in the back of her mind.

She could see him getting more and more annoyed. Just when he was about to start shouting again Chris pushed him away from her.

"Just leave it man. Go and cool off it's not worth it."

"You ok Ali?" Chris had walked back over to check on her.

"Oh yeh I'm great." She said sarcastically. She turned around and walked back into the living room. She could see Brian sitting on one of the sofas with Kyra - who she remembered had raced quite well 2nite. She finished just after Brian in the race.

"Here Brian," she said throwing a beer at him for him to catch.

"Thanks."

"You ok girl?" Kyra looked up at her. She could tell something was up.

"Me yeh I'm fine thanks. Have a good night."

She decided to go outside and get some air to try and calm down. She walked in to the back garden and sat down on the steps with her beer. She wasn't sitting for very long when Taylor came out the back door. She turned round to see who it was then turned back around again to let him know that she was still annoyed. He walked over and knelt down behind her. He put his hands around her waist and leant over and kissed her neck. Her anger was starting to disappear. She couldn't resist him no matter what he'd done – that was one of her biggest problems.

He sat down on the step beside her still holding onto her. She looked at him and she could see that look in his eyes. She got up and moved over to him. Sitting on his legs she wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her for what seemed an eternity all the time running his fingers along her back.

"Hunni I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm just tired and it's the alcohol and you know wot I'm like when I'm drinking – I'm even more jealous than usual. But I really am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did. I wish you wouldn't say those kinda of things to me. You make me feel like a tart and you know I'm not"

"I know that I'm sorry I was just caught up in the heat of the argument."

"Ok then let's just forget about it."

"Ok. You wana go upstairs for a bit?" She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Ok the lets go." He stood up with her body still wrapped around him and walked to the back door. She put her feet on the ground and walked back into the house with Taylor holding onto her the whole time. Chris and some of the other guys were still standing in the kitchen.

"Oh man you sure know how to charm the ladies." Chris was laughing. He knew that no matter how much they argued Taylor always knew how to win her back.

"Yeh and I'm going to charm her some more. We will be back down later," he was looking at Chris with a smirk "maybe."

"Taylor" Ali said playfully hitting him on the arm and going slightly red at the same time. Everyone just laughed. They walked through the living room and up the stairs.

A couple of the guy's bedroom doors were already closed showing that they too were having fun tonight. As they were walking down the hallway to their room Taylor grabbed her by the arm and held her up against the wall. He had his arms around her waist and he leant in and kissed her long and hard. He moved down her neck kissing it all the way down. Adam walked out of his room.

"Guys get a room. It's not like it's far away."

"Sorry Adam" Ali said as she grabbed Taylor and pulled him in the direction of their bedroom. She pushed open the door and walked in pulling Taylor in behind her. He slammed the door shut and walked over to her where she was moving all the clothes of their bed. He grabbed her and kissed her again pushing her down onto the bed with himself on top. She grabbed the bottom of his T- shirt and pulled it off over his head to reveal his gorgeous body which she loved. She rolled him over and sat on top off him whilst taking off her red tank top to reveal her toned body. He sat up pulling her closer and unclipping her bra and throwing it to the floor. She pushed him back down on the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted himself up and grabbed her black mini skirt and pulled it up over her head and kissed her again. He rolled her over so he was on top of her and pulled his jeans down. He was just about to kiss her again when someone knocked on the door.

"Yo man you busy?" Craig shouted in.

"Hell yeh go away." Taylor was getting annoyed. He was having fun.

"Come on man we need your help. There's some trouble downstairs."

"Hold on a minute." He shouted back.

"I'm sorry babe I better go." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Its ok babe you go and sort it out and I'll be here when you get back."

"Ok I love you babe."

"I love you too" he pulled his jeans back on grabbed his T-shirt off the floor were it had been thrown too.

"What's the problem man? This better be worth it or there is going to be trouble."

"I'm sorry but there really is trouble downstairs. A few guys have just arrived and they are really pissed or stoned or something but they are looking for trouble. We tried to get rid of them but it didn't work." He filled Taylor in as they rushed down the stairs.

Craig pointed to the guys in the middle of the room.

"That's them"

Taylor could see that one of the guys was holding onto and girl. It was clear that she didn't want to be around him but he wouldn't let her go. He walked over to were they were.

"Yo what's the problem here?"

"None of your damn business so get lost." the man said barely turning his back to look at who he was talking to.

"Well when you're bringing your shit into my house it is my business so either get it sorted or leave." The man turned around to face him.

"Or what?" He turned back around still holding on to the girl. She was begging him to leave go of her. Taylor looked around to see where his team were but they were all already behind him. He gave them a look that they knew meant to get ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Look maybe you should just leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want this so just let her go."

"Look man if I wanted your advice I would have asked but I didn't so just get out of my face." Taylor leant forward and grabbed the mans arm where he was holding onto the girl.

"Take your hands off her now."

"You're really starting to piss me off." He tried to swing at Taylor but he ducked and punched the guy in the stomach instead. Adam and Jason walked over and grabbed the guy's arms as he went to swing for Taylor again. Taylor walked up to the guys face.

"I told you to leave her alone or get out of here. Now if you don't leave now there is going to be trouble."

"Troubles right here." They turned around to see the one of the other men standing with a gun in his hand. Before anyone could do anything he fired the gun. Everyone dived onto the ground.

When Ali heard the shot being fired she jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest clothes she could. She out on a pair of Taylor's tracksuit bottoms and baggy t shirt and ran out of the room. When she got to the top of the stairs she could see the fighting in the living room. She ran down the stairs. She could see Taylor fighting with a guy on the floor. The place was practically empty now; everyone had left when they heard gun shot. She went to run over to Taylor to get him to stop but Johnny stepped in front of her.

"Stay out of this Ali it's too dangerous."

"Well then stop it. I don't want anyone getting hurt." She screamed back at him.

"Look I'm trying to but you need to get away from here. Go back up stairs I don't want anything happening to you."

"And I don't want anything to happen to any of you's. Stop it now!"

She ran over to were Taylor was. She grabbed the back off his T – Shirt and tried to pull him off the man.

"Taylor stop it." She screamed at him. "Stop it please stop it."

"He turned round for a second to pull her hand off his T- Shirt. He didn't notice the man reaching over for the gun. Ali did.

"Taylor look out."

She grabbed him and pulled him to the floor with her as the man fired the gun. Everyone in the room went silent and looked round. Taylor and Ali were lying on the floor. The other buy got up and shouted to the other guys as he ran out the door.

"Everyone out of here."


	4. the unthinkable

Hey guys sorry this is a bit rubbish at the minute I just haven't been sure where to go with it. Just to let ya'll know it is set after The Fast and Furious and it is set in Ireland…..for the time being anyway. I really want to know what you think of it so please R and R.

Lv celicasam

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team and Brian rushed over to where Ali and Taylor were on the floor. Ali had turned Taylor over onto his back. She noticed blood on his T-shirt but he was still conscious.

"Guys help" she screamed at them, "someone phone an ambulance I think he's been shot." Craig pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the way to phone an ambulance

"Move out of the way everyone," Brian moved over to were Taylor was lying.

"Hey man you ok?" He lifted his wrist to check his pulse. "Taylor look I used to be a police officer I know what I'm doing ok? You're going to be fine the ambulance will be here in a minute."

They sat for a few minutes in silence while Brian checked some things out.

"Brian he's going to be ok isn't he? Please tell me he will be ok?"

Ali was sitting on the ground at the other side of Taylor holding his hand.

Taylor squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to be fine" he said to her looking up at Brian "aren't I?"

"Yeh definitely man. Don't be worrying."

Ali could see that Taylor was getting breathless.

"Were is the ambulance they should be here by now." Ali was starting to panic she could see Taylor getting worse and worse.

"I'll ring them again." Craig dialled the number on his phone again.

"Man you really do know how to end a party." Johnny said trying to make Taylor laugh.

"Yeh man you ended my party upstairs," he said laughing, "we were avin fun." The group laughed and Taylor squeezed Ali's hand.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Taylor looked up at Brian who now had his hand on Taylor's chest trying to put pressure were he had been shot.

"Man I'm not feeling too great."

"Don't worry the ambulance will be here any minute."

"It's been 20 minutes how much longer are they going to be?"

Ali was starting to really panic. Just as she said it they heard the sirens in the distance. Johnny stood up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"I'll go out and meet them. I'll be back in one minute man" he said looking down at Taylor.

The group stayed silent until they heard the sirens stop outside the house.

"Help is here now man just hold on for a bit longer."

"I don't know whether I can man. I really don't feel good. Something's wrong."

Ali was starting to get worried.

"Hey babe don't talk like that, you are going to be fine." She leant down and kissed him on the cheek. He just smiled back at her.

The two paramedics came into the room following Johnny.

"Excuse me everyone please move back a bit." One of the paramedics walked round to one side of Taylor and one to the other side.

"Hello can you hear me ok?" He knealt down on the floor beside Taylor.

"Yeh"

"And can you tell me your name please?"

"Taylor"

"Ok well Taylor you are going to be fine ok? It looks like you've been quite lucky I don't think that you've been hit anywhere serious. My colleague here is just going to check you over while I go and get a stretcher for you ok?

"Ok."

Taylor was getting weaker. He couldn't really speak now. He was just getting more and more breathless. The paramedic left the room whilst the other was checking him over. She opened her bag took some stuff out.

"I'm just going to give you this injection to help with the pain ok?"

"Yeh" he just looked at her. "Where's Ali?"

He couldn't see her because she had stood behind him.

"I'm right here babe." She said kneeling back down on the floor beside him and grabbing hold of his hand.

"Look babe I just want to say that I really love you no matter what happens to me."

"I know you do and I love you too but stop talking like that nothing is going to happen to you."

The paramedic came back into the room with the stretcher.

"I gave him some pain relief but I think we should get going as soon as possible." The other paramedic looked up. Ali could see that look on her face that told her everyone wasn't right. The rest of the team seemed to see it to and they all just looked at each other. Ali moved out of the way and let the paramedics put Taylor onto the stretcher.

"I want her with me." He said to the paramedics

"I'm sorry we can't do that."

"Don't worry babe I will be right behind you. I'll see you at the hospital ok?" She walked back over beside him and kissed him.

"Ok"

The paramedics took him outside and into the ambulance. The ambulance drove away. Ali was still in shock. She couldn't' believe what had just happened. The rest of the team and Brian were around her. They all just stood there while the ambulance pulled away and turned its sirens on.

"Come on guys hurry up we need to go." Craig looked around the rest of the group.

"I can't drive I've been drinking." Johnny said looking at him.

"Well neither can I."

"Or me." Adam joined in.

They looked at each other. Chris spoke up as well "I can't either guys I've had too much."

"Ok well that only leaves Ali and Jason. Jason you take your car with Johnny and Adam. Ali you take me, Chris and Brian ok?" Craig said looking over at Ali. She seemed oblivious to everything he had just said.

"Ali did u hear me?" She looked round at him.

"What did you say?"

"You'll have to drive and take me, Chris and Brian with you ok?

"Yeh whatever just hurry up." She turned around and ran into the house. She ran up the stairs and into her room and grabbed her cars keys off the table. The rest of the team also went inside and got whatever they needed. They were all outside again in no time.

"Ok let's go." Craig shouted as they all got into the cars they were supposed to be in.

Ali got into the car and started the engine. She looked at the clock and it 02:10. She didn't even realise it was that late. She pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction of the hospital with Jason following in the car behind. The car was silent for the whole journey to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. There was no traffic on the road so it made it easier for them. They parked the cars and got out heading in the direction of the main doors. They walked up to the desk. Johnny spoke to the woman behind the desk who told them to have a seat and a doctor would be out to see them as soon as possible. They all sat down on the chairs in the waiting room. Everyone was silent. They sat for what seemed like an eternity before Ali got up and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse can you tell me what's happening," she pleaded with the nurse, "I need to know what's going on."

"I'm sorry I don't know anything. You will just have to wait until the doctor comes to see you."

Ali was so annoyed. She needed to know what was going on. She needed to know that he was ok.

"Well that's not good enough," she was starting to raise her voice; "I just need to know that he's going to be ok?"

The rest of the team were all watching her. Craig got up and walked over to her.

"Come one Ali calm down. They will let us know as soon as they know anything."

He put his arm around her and walked her back to the chairs. She sat down and he sat down beside her with his arm still around her. She put her head on his shoulder. She looked at her watch; it was 04:30 already. They had been waiting for nearly two hours. She was so annoyed and worried at the same time. Someone could have came and told them what was going on. She just needed to know that he was ok.

"Are you's the relatives of Taylor Smith?" Everyone looked up to see a middle aged man standing in front of them. Johnny stood up.

"We are his friends and that's his girlfriend." he said pointing at Ali. "What's happening? Is he ok?"

The doctor just looked at him. Everyone knew what the look meant. Craig's grip tightened around Ali's shoulders. She sat upright.

"Maybe it would be better if you's came to the relatives room."

"No we won't just tell us what's going on. We have been waiting for over two hours now just tell us what's happening."

Ali had got up from her chair and was shouting at the doctor. The doctor just looked around the group of people in front of him. He could tell that they weren't going to go anywhere before he told them something.

"Well Taylor's injuries were a lot worse than the paramedics originally thought. We tried the best we possible could but I'm afraid he passed away about 10 minutes ago."

Ali couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was in total shock and just stood there.

"I'm very sorry." The doctor said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"The relatives room is just down the hall if you's want to use it and if there's anything else you's need just let me know." No one spoke to him. Everyone was silent. He just walked away.

Ali stood there for what seemed forever until Brian walked up to her and put his arm around her. She had totally forgotten that he was with them.

"I'm so sorry Ali."

She didn't say anything; just looked up at him then turned away. She looked at the rest of the team. They were all sitting on chairs with their heads in their hands. She didn't know what to do. She walked away from them all and out of the door of the waiting room. She walked further and further until she got to the front doors again. She stepped outside and sat down on one of the steps. She was still in shock and couldn't understand why she wasn't crying.

She didn't even notice the rest of the guys coming out of the doors.

"Ali," Johnny said leaning down beside her, "they said that we can come back in a couple for hours and they will have him ready. You want to go home for a bit and get changed or whatever."

"I don't know," she said looking at him confused.

He could see that she was in shock.

"Ok come one we'll all go home." He held onto her arm and pulled her up. They all walked to the cars with Johnny holding onto her the whole way. Johnny turned around to the rest of the guys.

"She won't be able to drive."

"Don't worry I'll drive her car." Brian spoke up. The rest of the group didn't even care that he was there.

"Thanks man." Johnny said taking the keys out of her hand and throwing them over to him.

They arrived home about 20 minutes later. It was 05:45. They all went into the house and Ali went up the stairs to lie down for a while. Everyone else headed to bed. She couldn't bear to go into 'their' room so she went into her own and lay down on the floor.

Someone knocking on the door woke her up. She looked at her watch; it was 8am.

"Yeh" she said to whoever it was.

"You ok girl? Can I come in?" It was Jason. Because Ali was so young the whole team had always been very protective of her. She knew they would be now but she knew that they would be hurting too.

"Yeh come on in." she said back, sitting up a bit more.

"You ok?" he asked sitting down beside her on the floor? "You shouldn't have slept on the floor you could've had my bed hunni there is plenty of room on the sofa for me."

"It's ok I was fine here."

"Jason" she said looking at the ground "I keep thinking it was just a nightmare I had last night but its not. Its real isn't it?"

"Yeh girl it's real."

She just burst into tears. She never cried in front of any of the guys, she had only ever cried in front of Taylor. She didn't want people thinking she was soft; she like everyone to think she was tough. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She just cried and cried. She couldn't stop and he just sat with her.

"Hey guys are ready to go?" Craig was standing at the door.

He realised that Ali was upset and walked over to where Jason and he where.

"Jason you go get ready I'll stay with her."

"It's ok I'm fine" she said looking up at them "but I'm not going to the hospital. I can't its just too hard."

"Ok if you're sure. One of us will stay here with you though." Jason looked at her.

"No its fine"

"Look Ali no one is leaving you on your own. I'll stay with you. I can go the hospital later when the guys get back. And don't argue with me."

She just nodded at him. They got up and headed downstairs. Chris, Adam, Johnny and Brian were sitting on the sofa waiting on them.

"Ok everyone ready." Adam got up to head outside.

"You's go on guys Ali doesn't want to go yet so I'm just going to stay here with her. I'll go later."

Everyone looked up at Jason. Brian got up and walked over to were they were standing.

"No you go man. I can stay here with Ali. She'll be fine. There's no point in me going I didn't even know him. He was your best friend. You go we will be fine here."

"Ali is that ok with you? I don't mind staying if you want me to."

"No its ok you go. We will be fine here."

"Ok well we won't be long." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

The team left and Brian and Ali were left in the living room.

They sat down on the sofa. There was silence for a few minutes until Brian spoke.

"Ali I don't know whether you'll want to and it was just an idea so don't worry if you don't. I was thinking….. And I know that we really only meet yesterday but I was just wondering..."

"What Brian just say what you want to say."

"Well I'm going back to L.A in a couple of weeks to sort some stuff out. If you want to come with me to get away from here for a while you can."


	5. Kelly?

Sorry it took so long to update, had some problems with my computer but here it is. Please R and R.

The week passed slowly for the whole team. The funeral was on Tuesday and it was a big funeral. All the guys went to the actual funeral but Ali just watched from the sidelines. She didn't want to have to look at everyone's pitying faces towards her. The funeral just brought back too many memories for her – memories she had from the past and wanted to leave in the past.

All the guys were being really supportive of her but she knew that they were hurting too. Adam and Taylor had grown up together and had been best friends for years. He was taking it pretty bad and had just gone very quiet. The other three were just getting on with things and trying to forget about it. Everyone had continued working in the garage on the Wednesday after the funeral. They were backed up with cars now and just worked every hour that God sent to get the work done. They were even working weekends. In a way it was a kind of blessing – stopped them from thinking about other things.

Ali knew that the guys were trying to track down the guys responsible for Taylor's death but she wasn't bothered anymore. She didn't want the guys getting involved with them because it would only bring more trouble but they didn't listen. As far as she knew they hadn't found them and she was happy to keep believing that.

Around the team she was putting on a brave face and pretending like she was being really strong and getting on with things. But when people weren't around the stupidest things set her off and she broke down. She hadn't been into 'their' room since the night of the shooting but she realised that she would eventually run of clothe so she made herself go in. She knew it was a mistake the moment she walked in. She was hit by his smell that she had known for so long. She couldn't take it and walked back out the door and never went back in. Also his car was still parked in the driveway. She figured no one wanted to be the one to move it so it just stayed there but it almost killed her everyone she walked past – just to now that he would never be driving it again.

The day all the guys had gone to the hospital and Brian had stayed with her was the last time she had seen him. She figured that he had other stuff to do but even with him not around his question to her and stuck in her mind. Should she go? At times she wished she could just get away but then she would be overcome with guilt if she left the team after everything that had happened. She had tried to forget about it and just carry on with things.

It was Monday morning and she had got up early to make breakfast for the team before they headed to the garage. She had got up at 6:30 and had a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs. At 7:30 she had breakfast made and called the guys for them to get up. Jason came down first followed by Adam. About 2 minutes later Craig and Johnny came up from the basement. They sat around the table in silence while she served breakfast.

"So guys what's in store for today?" She looked around the team and tried to get them to break and smile but it didn't work.

"There is a couple of cars are coming in for tune ups and one of Taylor's friends crashed his car on Saturday night so he is bringing that in for us to have a look at. Apart from that nothing else is really booked in." Johnny reeled this off without even looking up from his food.

"Ok then." She was defeated there was no way she was going to get them talk – at least not this early in the morning – so she just sat down and eat her breakfast.

By 8: the whole team was ready to go and headed for the garage, all in their own cars. Ali got into her Celica and reversed out of the driveway and headed for the garage. She was about 5 minutes from the garage when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID but it was an unknown number so she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl. How ya doing?"

"I'm good. Who is this?"

"Oh dear," he said laughing, "I can't believe you forgot me that easily, it's Brian."

"O Brain I'm sorry. You now how it is this time of the morning."

"Yeh yeh excuses excuses. Look I was just ringing to see if you fancied coming for lunch today to catch up?"

"Mm yeh that sounds good, the garage isn't very busy today so that'll be fine. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at the garage about 1 ok?"

"Yeh that's fine see you then."

"Bye"

She hung up just as she pulled into the garage. The guys were already in. She parked her car and headed into the garage. They had the music on and they were already getting started on whatever jobs. She headed into the office and sat down. For the past couple of days she had been trying to sort out the books. It was taking forever. She got to work and time flew as she worked away. She didn't even notice Brian walking into the garage.

"Hey guys" he said as he walked into the garage and took off his sunglasses. The guys turned to him from whatever they were working on. They all said hey and asked how he was doing etc. She still didn't hear them talking because the music was on. She didn't look up until she saw someone at the door.

"You're late." He said looking down at her. She looked up and saw Brian standing there then turned to look at the clock. It was ten past 1.

"O sorry I didn't realise what time it was. Have you been waiting long?"

"No not really I was late myself," he said laughing "so you ready?"

"Yeh just give me two minutes to finish up and I'll meet you at the car."

"Ok" he turned and walked out of the office and the garage saying buy to the guys as he went.

She finished up what she was doing and went out onto the garage floor.

"Hey guys I'm just heading out for some lunch. Does anyone want anything?"

"Are you going for lunch with Brian?" Adam came out from under the civic he was working on and stood up.

"Yeh"

"Oh right" he just turned his head and walked away.

"Why is there something wrong with me going to lunch with a friend?"

"He's not a friend Ali. You've only known him for like a week."

"And. What's the big deal Adam just lay off? I can do whatever I like ok?"

He didn't answer her.

"Fine I''ll be back later." She turned around and walked out. She walked over to Brian's Mitsubishi Eclipse and got into the passengers seat. He could tell she wasn't herself.

"You ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine," she said looking over at him, "so were are we going for lunch?"

"There's a nice café bout 10 minutes from here?"

"Sounds good."

Ali arrived back at the garage at about 2. The only person there was Adam. She figured the other guys were away to get lunch.

"Hey Adam I'm back."

"O did you fun at lunch, with Brian?" He said sarcastically back to her.

"What's your problem? Is there something wrong with me going to lunch with a friend?"

"It just seems like you seem to have got over Taylor very quickly. Obviously you didn't love him as much as you let on to everyone. If you are going go around getting friendly with others guys then lay off the sob story about trying to get over Taylor ok."

"Excuse me. who the hell do you think you are Adam you have no right. Who said there was anything between me and Brian? Don't be so ridiculous. So what coz my boyfriend died and I loved him I can't ever see a guy again? And anyway what the hell has it got to do with you I can do what the hell I like."

The team had arrived back at the garage and were on their way in when they heard the shouting.

"Look I was Taylor's best friend for over 10 years and I just don't think he would be very happy to see you going off with some other guy not even a week after his funeral."

"Do you not think that maybe I just needed some time away from everything. Adam I have lost everything now. I have no one. What the hell am I supposed to do? Do you want me to sit in the house everyday until you decided that I can go out and do something with my life, because it's not going to happen."

"That's fine do whatever you want but don't expect me to have anything to do with it, he said looking her straight in the eyes. He turned away and muttered something.

"He would be so ashamed off you."

"What the hell did you say? If your gona say something say to my face you coward."

They were both shouting at the top of their voices. The team decided they should go in and calm them down.

"I said that he would be ashamed of you." Her face just dropped. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He knew fine rightly that she loved Taylor. She walked to him and hit him square in the jaw.

"You think what you like. I'm outta here."

"Yo Ali calm down." Johnny said grabbing her arm as she went to walk past him out of the garage.

"Johnny please don't I need some space before I do something I regret." He could see that look in her eyes. He knew she was about to start crying and didn't want to in front of everyone. He let go off her arm and she walked out of the garage and got into her car. She reversed her Celica and drove away from the garage.

"What was that all about?" Johnny said walking into the office were Adam had disappeared to. He was sitting at the desk with his head in his hands.

"Nothing just leave it Johnny."

"It didn't look like nothing. Now something happened so tell me."

"I just told her that I didn't think it was right for her to go out with that Brian guy so soon. I got a bit carried away, said some things I shouldn't have said."

"Adam man why did you do that. You know she's not interested in that guy she just needs space."

"Yeh that's what she said."

"Well maybe you should start believing it. Look you know she has nothing now. Taylor was all she had she is bound to still be grieving and maybe that's her way of doing. Making a friend that doesn't know all about her past. Just leave it to her."

"Yeh I know. I shouldn't have done that. God I'm so stupid. Who the hell do I think I am? I'm going to go find her."

"Are you sure. I think maybe you should let her cool off for a bit."

"No its ok I know where she will be. Taylor and she went there all the time."

"Ok man but if something starts up just leave ok"

"Ok see you later" he grabbed his keys and left the garage.

Ali drove to the beach cove were Taylor used to take her all the time. She parked the car and took her shoes off to walk along the beach. It was a hot July afternoon and there were some people on the beach with their kids.

She was thinking about that question Brian had asked her, and as things were going she was getting more and more clearer about the answer. He had told her at lunch today that he was leaving on Friday from Dublin airport and there was still room on the flight if she decided she wanted to go.

She wasn't on the beach long before she heard someone calling her. She knew it was Adam. She turned round to let him know that she had heard him. They talked for about 20 minutes with him apologising for everything and taking back everything he had said but explained why he had said it. She was fine with him because she knew he was still upset but still annoyed that he took it out on her.

They left the beach about 10 minutes after and headed back to the house. The rest of the teams cars were already there.

She walked into the house and all the guys were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Ali noticed someone else sitting on the chair in the corner. She didn't know her but could see that she was pregnant. She looked around the team for some one to tell her what was going on but no one looked up at her.

Adam waked in the door behind her and immediately saw the girl in the Chair.

"Kelly what are you doing here?" He asked giving her a dirty look.

"I'm here to see Taylor. Were the hell is he?" She said back cheekily.


	6. will she go?

"What do you mean were the hell is Taylor? Who the hell are you?" Ali stood there going redder and redder by the second. She knew what was happening but didn't want it to.

All the guys looked at the two women in the room. Adam didn't know what to do.

"Kelly what are you doing here? We told you never to come around here!" Adam said giving her a dirty look.

"Yeh well I've news for Taylor so he better hurry up and get his ass back here soon."

"I thought you were away to Miami. For good." Adam said back to her.

"I was but something changed my plans." She said rubbing her bump. "I thought I should come back and let everyone know what's going on." Her tone was very evil; she knew that she was just making trouble.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you get out of my house very soon." Ali was trying to control her temper.

"Yeh well this isn't the first time I've been here you know." She said looking straight at Ali.

"Look Kelly just leave we don't need this now." Adam just wanted her to leave so there would be no trouble.

"You don't need this! And you think I do. It's time Taylor faced up to the consequences of what he does. He's not getting away with it this time."

"Yes he is." Ali yelled. "He's dead, how the hell is he supposed to do anything."

She turned away and walked into the kitchen and out the back door. She felt for her keys in her pocket and took them out whilst walking to her car. She got in and reversed out of the driveway before speeding off down the road. She was in total shock.

She knew Taylor had cheated on her once but that wasn't recently. He had been cheating on her recently and got the girl pregnant. And the guys knew about, well, at least Adam did. She felt so humiliated. She grabbed her mobile of the passenger seat and dialled Brian's phone number.

"Hello." He said deeply down the phone.

"Hey Brian its Ali."

"Oh hey u ok?"

"Not really but I don't want to talk about it. What time is your flight on Friday?"

"Leaves at 1pm. Why?"

"I'll meet you there ok? I've decided I'm going to go."

"Awesome sounds great. Well you'll need to be there by at least 10:30 for check in and stuff. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No it's fine I'll just get a taxi. I'll meet you in the departures lounge at 10:30 ok?"

"Yeh but what's brought this on?"

"I just need a change of scenery for a while."

"Ok then I'll see you there. Bye"

"Bye"

She couldn't believe she'd just done that, but she couldn't stay here now. Too much was happening around her and she couldn't cope with it.

It was bad enough the first time Taylor had cheated on her but this time she couldn't even be annoyed at him because he wasn't here.

If he had cheated more than once how many times was it? Did everyone know apart from her? She would never be able to back to race night because she would feel so humiliated. Maybe this was why Taylor had been a bit off before he died. Maybe he knew she was coming back.

Before she'd realised it she had drove to their local bar and had parked in the car park. She hadn't even planned to go here but she was here now and was planning on staying. She got out of her Celica and went into the bar and started drinking. It was 5pm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"Kelly why the hell did you come back. You had no right. You're just making more trouble."

"Well I didn't know he was dead. How would I know that?"

"Still even if he wasn't why would you come back? He told you to stay in Miami. God he was practically paying for you to live there."

"Well Adam you're not so innocent here. You knew all about it."

"This has nothing to do with me so don't even try that one. This is all on you; you knew that coming back would just cause problems."

"Yeh well maybe I didn't want to live my life on some one else's terms."

"So what. Did you expect to come back here and Taylor would take you into his house and throw Ali out so you and he could bring up your child together. You knew that would never happen. He was totally in love and he would never have left Ali."

"Well he wasn't complaining when he was with me"

"Just leave Kelly no one wants you here and there is nothing here for you anymore."

"But what am I going to do. I need money or something."

"Well there's nothing for you here anymore so go get it off some other man."

She just stood there with her mouth open.

"But you can't do this."

"I can now get out. NOW!"

She grabbed her bag and left. Adam just stood there looking at the ground. Johnny spoke up.

"What the hell Adam. How could you know about that and not tell her."

"It wasn't up to me to tell her. And besides for what I knew Kelly wasn't coming back. Where did Ali go?"

"How would we know she just left?"

"Right well I'm going to bed. Wake me up if she rings or comes home ok?"

"Right ok." Johnny said as Adam turned around and walked up the stairs to his room.

The three guys just stayed in the living room watching TV and talking about what had happened. Everyone felt the same way - they all couldn't believe that Taylor had done what he'd done but they couldn't be annoyed at him, it just didn't seem right.

They watched TV for a couple of hours before Johnny, Jason and Chris decided to head to bed. Craig was left by himself and was watching TV when he heard a car driving down the road.

He could tell it was Ali's car. He just knew by the way it sounded. He got up and was watching out the window waiting for it to come into sight. She came flying around the corner onto their street. She was doing at least 50mph coming round the corner. She sped up the street and pulled a handbrake turn into the driveway, but just hit the back of her car on the little wall around the garden.

She parked the car and got out to see the damage. Craig had come out of the house. She was on her knees looking at the dent in the right arch of her car.

"Shit." She kept muttering under her breath.

"Ali what on earth are you doing. You were flying around that corner." He walked over to were she was now standing beside her car. He could smell the alcohol on her.

"Ali what are you doing drinking and driving. Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Probably and what has it got to do with you anyway. Just leave me alone."

"No I won't just leave you alone. Look I know today has been a terrible day but things will get better. You have to believe me."

"Why would I believe you? Why would I trust any one any more? Everyone I trust ends up hurting me."

"Not everyone."

"Yes everyone. My dad, Taylor, Adam, some of my friends. The list goes on. I've learnt not to trust any one now. I just want to move on and forget about everything and everyone, including Taylor and his little tart."

"Come into the house Ali. You need to go to bed. You've just had too much to drink."

"No I haven't I'm telling you what I really feel like. And I'll go to bed when I decide I want to."

She locked her car and walked into the house and to her room. She fell asleep almost the second her head hit her pillow.

When she got up the next morning the house was empty. All the guys were obviously already away to the garage. She decided she wasn't going in today; she couldn't be around the guys right now.

She went into the kitchen and got some toast for her breakfast. She looked at the clock. It was almost 11am. She went into the living room and watched TV for a while before going back up stairs. She got showered and dressed and headed out into town.

She got into town just after 12:30 and headed straight for the travel agents. She walked in and stood in the queue to see a sales assistant. She waited for about 15minutes before she sat down in front of the tanned, petite woman sitting behind one of the desks.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" She said in a very polite and friendly tone.

"I need to book a flight to America please."

"Ok what airport would you like to fly into?"

"Mm I'm not sure what's it's called. I need to fly into L.A."

"Ok that's fine. And when would you like to fly out?"

"I need on the Friday flight at 1pm."

"O ok let me just have a look." Ail sat there for about a minute while the woman looked up the information on the computer.

"Ok that's no problem. There are three seats left in economy and one in business. Were would you like to sit?"

"Economy will do thanks."

"Ok and what is the return date?"

"I don't know yet I just need a one way ticket please."

"Ok that's fine. The total price for that is £563.76. How would you like to pay?"

"I'll pay cash." She opened her bag and took out £300 and handed it to the woman. "There's £300 can I leave in the rest tomorrow?"

"Yes that's fine." The woman took the money out of her hand and counted.

"Because the flight is in three days you won't get a ticket issued. When you arrive at the airport on Friday you need to go and collect your tickets before you check in. Ok? Any questions?"

"No that's fine thank you. I'll leave that money in tomorrow." She got up off her seat and walked out of the travel agents. She couldn't' believe she'd just done that. She usually wasn't so impulsive.

She walked around town for a bit buying some clothes and stuff to take with her. She decided to travel light and so was just going to buy some stuff out there.

She got back to the house about 4pm and took her stuff up to her room. She decided she wasn't going o tell the guys she was going. They would just try to change her mind. She would just leave a note on Friday morning before she left.

She decided the next morning that she would go to work for the next two days. The guys had said nothing about Monday night but there was constant tension in the house. And besides anything else she had to go into the garage if she wanted to get her car fixed.

She left for work as usual for the two days and carried on as if nothing was happening. The guys weren't suspicious of anything and she wanted to keep it that way.

When she got up on Friday morning she told the guys that she wasn't feeling very well and that she was going o take the day off. The all said that was fine and they would see her tonight. Little did they know?

Once they had left at 8 am she ran upstairs and grabbed her suitcase from under her bed. She starting packing and was done by about 9. She had a quick shower and got dressed. She did her make up and hair and finished packing a few things. She found her passport and took £5000 out of her safe. She hadn't had time to get in changed to dollars so she would just have to do it over there. Once she had checked everything was ready to go she rang a taxi. It was 9:45 and she had to be in the airport in 45 minutes. She didn't think she would have time for a taxi now so she decided just to take her car and leave it in the car park. Once she got to L.A she would ring the guys anyway and one of them could collect it.

She packed her stuff into her car and went back into the house. She left the guys a note saying that she was going to L.A for a while and not to worry about her because she would be back soon.

She locked the doors for the last time and left. She got to the airport about 30 minutes later and met Brian in the departures lounge after checking in.


	7. A New Life

They sat in the departure lounge waiting for their flight to be called. They weren't really speaking. Brian could tell that Ail was anxious about leaving. He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better.

"So do the guys know you're leaving?" She looked up at him, surprised.

"Well not exactly. But they will when they get home from the garage. I left them a note."

"Are you sure that's the way you want to leave it?"

"No but I think it was the easiest way. I don't want any more arguments. Plus if I had told them that I was leaving they would just have tried to change my mind - which would have been very easy to do."

"Oh right well they sound like good enough reasons." He said smiling at her and trying to coax a smile back. It didn't work. She just looked away and down to her feet.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Brian. It was clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk. _O God this is going to be an exciting flight _he thought to himself.

About an hour later they were on the aeroplane on their way to America. Ail couldn't believe that she was on her way to America. She decided there and then that she was going to start a new life for herself. She was going to forget about everything in her past because that's exactly what it was – in the past. She was going to forget about Taylor, his little tart, her friends who had let her down, her dad. She didn't want to remember them anymore. Especially Taylor. She had loved him so much and he constantly hurt her. Brian brought her out of her thoughts.

"You want a drink Ail?"

"Yeh sure. Thanks. I'll have a diet sprite please." She smiled at him as he ordered the drinks of the air hostess. He handed her her drink. He went to take a drink of his.

"Wait! I want to say something." He looked around at her, shocked.

"Ok go for it." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ok I've decided that I'm leaving my past behind, and I mean everything. I'm going to make myself a new life and live it for me not for other people. And I just want to say thanks Brian for being here and letting me go to LA with you. I know we barely know each other and that's what makes what you did even nicer. Thanks..

"That's no problem girl." They clunked glasses and took a drink.

"Look out LA here I come." And they both started laughing.

They arrived in La at about 2pm local time. Ail couldn't believe the heat when she got of the plane. She'd never been to America before. The whole flight there her and Brian had talked about different stuff. They had talked about cars and racing and Ail had even attempted at trying to explain European football to him – but it didn't really work.

There were standing waiting to get their luggage when a thought came to Ail.

"Here how are we getting to wherever we are going?"

"Don't worry my girlfriend is picking us up. I'll ring her when we get outside."

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. She won't be too happy about you travelling half way across the world with another woman." Ail couldn't help but laugh.

"She will be fine. She's great."

"Aww it must be love." They both laughed as Brian blushed slightly.

"Ok so I take it you'll be staying with her.?" Ail had assumed that they would be staying in the same place. She didn't like the idea of staying somewhere on her own in a country she'd never been in before.

"Yeh and so will you."

"No way I'm not being the gooseberry between you and your girlfriend."

"The what?" He looked confused and was laughing.

"The gooseberry. You know the one on her with a couple."

"O right. Don't worry it isn't just us in the house. There's the rest of the team as well."

"The team?"

"Yeh we are a team. There's Dom – he's like the leader you could say- his girl is Letty – she can be a bit off to strangers so try and stay on the right side of her – then there's Leon and Jesse - Jesse is the computer genius and Leon is a mechanic - then there's Vince – bit of a bad temper but he's ok, he's a mechanic as well – and lastly there's Mia and me."

"Ok that's a lot of people to remember."

"Don't worry about it you'll get used to them really quickly. Oh and by the way Mia is Dom's sister."

"Ok. So how does everyone fir together?"

"Well I was the last to join the team but from what ive been told Letty grew up on the same street as Mia and Dom. Vince and Dom have been best friends since the 3rd Grade. Leon and Jesse just kinda turned up one day and never left."

"Oh ok then. Well that seems to make some sense. Will they not mind me just arriving at the house with you and expecting to stay?"

"No. Well Letty maybe but that'll just be because she's very, how would you say it, well she doesn't like other girls around Dom, she doesn't trust them or him for that matter."

"Sounds like a loving relationship." She said sarcastically.

"Yeh" he said laughing "but they can't live without each other. They are well suited."

"Cool."

They finally got their luggage and headed outside. Brian took his mobile phone out of his pocket and turned it on. he dialled a number and spoke to someone – Ail assumed it was Mia. He finished the call and out his phone back into his pocket.

"Ok Mia's already on her way here. I told her what flight I was on before I left."

"Ok cool."

Ail was fascinated by her surroundings. She was trying to take everything in. She had never seen such a bit airport. The furthest she had been was to London. She noticed some of the cars around her. They weren't like the ones back home. She had seen hundreds of car magazines showing off American cars so she knew what to expect but she just couldn't get over how different they were. She would definitely have to get an import if she was going to stay she decided.

They talked for a while longer about various things to do with Brian's life in California before a cherry red sporty car came into sight in the distance. It caught Ali's eye, she liked the artwork on it.

It pulled up in front of them and a woman, about 5 foot 5 with long brown hair, a pretty face and olive skin, jumped out of the passenger side and ran up to Brian wrapping her legs around him as she jumped into his arms.

She didn't even notice Ali standing there, although, Ali thought that it probably wouldn't have made a difference even if she had. They kissed and said their hello's before Brian set the woman down.

"Mia this is Ali," he said turning around to face Ali again, "Ali this is my beautiful girlfriend Mia."

Ali could tell that Brian obviously loved this girl a lot. His eyes had lit up the moment she stepped out of her car. She noticed Mia looking her up a down slightly before she spoke to her with her Californian accent.

"Hi girl, nice to meet you."

"Yeh you too."

"So you came over with bran from Ireland did you?"

She looked Brian straight into the eyes as she asked the question.

"Yeh she did."

Brian spoke before Ali could answer. He gave her a look that said just leave it.

"And she's going to be staying with us for a while. Ok?"

"Yeh sure why not."

Ali could tell that the way Mia had said this had sarcasm in it. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure if staying with theses people was going to be the best idea after all. And this girl Mia was supposed to be the nicer of the two girls that Brian lived with. She was now dreading meeting this girl Letty. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Brian's voice.

"Ali? Ali?"

"Sorry I was in a little world of my own there."

"Don't worry about it."

Ali could see that Mia had got back into the drivers seat of the car and was waiting on them. She obviously wasn't too pleased about the situation.

Brian picked up her suitcase and put it in the boot of the car along with his and then opened the passenger side door to allow Ali to climb into the back seat. He then got into the car and Mia sped off out of the airport and onto the motorway (or was it called Highway in America?)

Ali realized, there and then, that it was going to take a while to get used to the American way of things.


	8. New Places, New Faces

Ok everyone I've decided to change my writing style on this chapter. I think it's easier to read and write this way. I'm sorry if you don't like it or it's a bit confusing from the previous chapters. Let me know what you think please?

Celicasam

On the entire journey home I listened to Brian and Mia catching up with each other with Brian trying to be polite every now and again by trying to include me into the conversation. I wasn't really in the mood for talking though.

I was getting very anxious about meeting these new people now. Normally I am a very outgoing person who gets on well with everyone, well everyone that I like. But because of everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks I can see myself becoming more and more shy, easily intimidated, a bit of a pushover. But I don't want to come across as that kind of person to these new people. I want to be the tough, strong Ali that I had been for the past five years.

The atmosphere in the car was far from nice. I could tell that Mia was annoyed with Brian. This was obviously because he hadn't told her, or anyone for that matter, that I was coming over with him.

I could understand why Mia was annoyed though. If it had of been Taylor that had been away for a month and arrived home with a strange girl I would have been annoyed. But not that that matters anymore, I thought to myself as I looked out the window of the car as we continued driving.

I sat in silence for the rest of the journey while Brian tried to sweet talk Mia into not being annoyed. I don't think he was getting very far though.

About 30 minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a tall white house. It looked quite big from the outside. There was one car parked in the driveway already. I noticed that it was a Skyline. There weren't many of them around in Ireland so this was quite good to see and hopefully had some bearing on how much these people liked their cars.

We got out of the car and headed up the steps into the house. I stopped at the side of the Skyline and looked in the window although I couldn't see much because they were tinted. Brian and Mia stopped walking when they noticed that I wasn't walking behind them anymore.

"Oh God don't tell me it's another one that's into cars. I thought Letty was bad enough."

Mia said this with cheek as she laughed a little. Brian gave her the dirtiest look.

"Mia don't be like you don't even know the girl."

"Yeh I know that Brian which is the biggest problem I have with her being here."

"Mia stop being stupid. Just go into the house and I'll be in in a minute."

She didn't look pleased at being told what to do by Brian. She turned on her heels and muttered something under her breathe before unlocking the front door and walking in, slamming it hard behind her.

Brian had a confused look on his face as he walked down the steps towards me.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry she'll come round. Guess I should have told her you were coming though. Don't worry though it will be fine."

He gave me smile.

"So you like the Skyline then?"

"Brian maybe it isn't such a good idea me staying here. I mean no one knows me, for all they know I could be a right weirdo and by the sounds of things the two women living here aren't going to be pleased with another woman being in the house. I don't want to get off to the wrong start in my new life. It's supposed to be simple and hassle free."

I looked at him in an awkward and embarrassed way.

"Look Ali, if I didn't think it was a good idea for you to stay here I wouldn't have offered. Honesty the people I live with are actually quite nice you just have give yourself time to get to know them, and give them time to get to know you."

He was trying his hardest to make me feel better.

"And by the way, life is never simple and hassle free. I think you are just going to have to get used to that."

He was laughing. I couldn't help it but laugh as well.

"I know. It was wishful thinking."

"Ok come. I'm sure you're hungry and there is bound to be something in their to eat"

He said pointing at the house. I just nodded and we headed into the house.

I walked in the big front and was immediately into the living room. It was big and had two big sofas against two of the walls. There was a very big TV in one of the corners with a play station plugged into and what seemed like every racing game ever made lying on the floor around it.

We then walked into the kitchen which was also big. It was very bright and had a big door in the corner of it, which I assumed lead to the back garden.

Brian made a sandwich for both of us and another for Mia, I assumed. We went back into the living room and Brian turned the TV on and handed me the remote.

"Ok I'm going to go upstairs to talk to Mia for a bit. Will you be ok here for a while?"

"Yes Brian I'll fine. I'm a big girl you know."

"Ok sorry."

He said laughing as he headed up the stairs.

I flicked the TV over all the different channels trying to find something that looked remotely similar to something I knew. I finally found a TV channel that was showing an episode of Friends and decided to stick with that.

I looked at my watch - it was almost 4 o'clock. I assumed everyone else would be back soon from their jobs. If they had jobs that was.

I watched that episode of friends and another afterwards whilst eating my sandwich. I had come to the conclusion that Brian and Mia were doing more than talking. I was half-heartedly hoping that if Brian had got back on her good side (not literally) maybe she might be a bit nicer.

I was distracted by the sounds of supped up cars driving up the street. I got up and looked out the window as some of them pulled into the driveway and others parked on the street.

There was a silver Skyline, a red Maxima, a white Jetta and a red RX - 7. I predicted that these were the rest of Brian's team and was all of a sudden feeling even more nervous about meeting them.

I was anxious about what the would think of me, what they would think about me staying in their house when they didn't even know me, what they would think of Brian for bringing a complete stranger back from Ireland with him.

What if they didn't like me? What if they decided that there was no way I was staying in their house? What if I was thrown out of the house and I was left in a strange country with no where to go and no one to go to?

Now I didn't only feel anxious, I felt scared and a little bit sick if I was quite honest. _O get a grip_ I told myself.

Before I could think about it anymore the front door opened and a tall, well built guy with a kinda beard walked through the door closely followed by a much shorter, much scrawnier looking guy with a beanie hat on. They were talking about a car and didn't even notice me standing by the window.

Another man walked in the door. He was about the same height as the first guy but had longer hair and didn't have a beard. He noticed me and called to the other guys.

"Yo guys! Who's this?"

They both turned around to him and then immediately looked in the direction he was looking.

I now had three strange men looking me up and down and now I wished that Brian was back down the stairs again. Well there was no use just standing here like a doll I thought.

"Hi I'm Ali."

I said as I looked from one guy to another.

"Oh you're Irish."

The short guy spoke up. No need to point out the obvious, I felt like saying.

"Yeh I'm Irish. I came over with Brian today."

"Oh so you're a friend of Brian's. You a cop?"

The bearded guy looked me up and down once again but this time with a slight look of disgust on his face. I was shocked by his question; in fact I thought it was a really random question?

"Am I cop? No."

I looked at him with confused look on my face. Nothing as said.

"Come on guys be nice."

I looked up to see Mia coming down the stairs with Brian following her. He winked at me as if to say don't worry she's ok with everything. At least that was one thing. One down how many more to go?

"Have you's forgot your manners guys? You aren't going to impress any ladies if you treat them like prisoners anytime they come into the house.

"What's with all the questions V.? Lighten up."

She looked at him with a cheeky smile.

She walked over to my side and smiled at me.

"Guys this is Ali. She's a friend of Brian's that he met in Ireland. Ali this is Vince, Jesse and Leon."

She pointed to each one as she said their names.

Ok so Vince was the one with the kinda beard thing who asked the random questions.

Jesse was the shorter one.

Leon was the other one, the one who had noticed me.

"Where's Dom and Letty?"

Mia questioned the guys. Leon spoke up.

"They're in Dom's car talking about something. Well actually I wouldn't call it talking because you can hear them shouting at the top of their voices. In fact I'm surprised one of them hasn't lost it yet and got out."

Mia just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it."

She smiled at me. I don't know what Brian said to her but it must have been good. She was like a different person now that the green eyed monster had disappeared.

"Do you want a drink? I'm sure you're thirsty?"

"Yeh that would be great."

"Ok come one then. Follow me."

She turned around and headed for the kitchen and I followed behind her. To tell the truth I was glad to get out of the living room. I didn't know what those three guys thought of me and for I don't think I wanted to know. We went into the kitchen and Mia went to the fridge ad got out two cans of diet coke.

"This ok for you?"

She asked pointing at the coke. I just nodded and she set it down on the table and sat down. I sat down as well. Nothing was said for a few seconds then she spoke up.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier. I was just a bit shocked that my boyfriend had just arrived back from a foreign country with a good looking Irish girl that he hadn't told me about. But don't worry I'm good now. Just wanted to say sorry. Plus I thought you could use a girly friend around here. It gets a bit tough living with all the guys."

"Look its no problem at all. I would have been the same if it had of been me and Ta…"

I stopped before I finished my sentence. I looked down to the table but quickly composed myself.

"…if it had of been me and my boyfriend had done the same thing so don't worry about it. And what'd you mean 'living with all the guys,' what about the other girl? Letty, is that what's she's called?"

She gave out a little laugh.

"Yeh its Letty, but she's more like one of the guys. She's always with them and doing stuff with them. She definitely isn't a girly girl. You'll realize as soon as you've known her for about 5 minutes."

"O ok then."

This was all a bit too much to take it. Plus I was totally wrecked from the flight and to me it seemed like it was almost midnight. Of course in reality it was just after 5 in the afternoon. Joys of jet lag!

The other two people, Dom and Letty still hadn't come in from their cars. Mia and I sat in the kitchen a bit longer before Brian came in.

"Hey girls y'alright?"

He walked over to the fridge and got a drink then walked over and stood behind Mia with his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and him and smiled.

"Yeh we're fine. Just waiting on Dom and Letty coming in so we can get finished with all the introductions. Then I'm sure we could find somewhere for Ali to sleep because I'm sure she's beat after that flight. She's not used to it like you are."

She looked over at me as if she wanted me to say something to back her up.

"Yeh I'm am pretty wrecked."

They both looked confused by what I just said.

"You're what?"

They both asked in unison. Seriously going to have to start using American terms or this could start to get annoying, I thought as I prepared to explain myself.

"Wrecked. You know really tired."

A look of understanding came to both their faces.

"Oh ok." Mia said. "I'm sure we'll get used to your sayings but if you want to change that one make it beat instead of wrecked."

The three of us laughed. Brian looked down at Mia.

"The guys are away to bed for an hour or so then I think they are going to get ready for tonight. Are you going tonight?"

"Are you going?"

"Well I'm a bit beat but I don't mind going if you want to. But I thought maybe we could stay home and have an early night."

He had a playful look in his eyes. I was all of a sudden quite jealous of their, what seemed to be, perfect relationship.

Mia seemed to blush a bit as Brian finished his sentence but she smiled at him as if to agree. What was tonight? I thought. Were did everyone go on a Friday night? I couldn't help but ask.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind me asking but what happens tonight?"

"Oh sorry tonight's race night. If you want to go we can sort you out with one of the guys. But don't worry if you don't want to go. You can stay here if you want."

I didn't know what was worse - going to race wars in a different country with guys who I hadn't even known an hour and who probably didn't like me or staying in this house with Brian and Mia who obviously were planning on doing a lot of catching up. It was a tough decision.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the front door slamming and I could hear shouting. This was obviously Dom and Mia. Someone stomped up the stairs and I heard another door upstairs slamming shut. Oh great, I thought, what have I let myself in for.


	9. Chapter 9

9 THE KING OF THE STREETS

We sat in the kitchen in silence. Mia looked up at Brian when she heard the shouting from the living room.

"So much for that quiet night in. Doesn't look like everyone with be going to races tonight."

"Don't worry they'll sort it out."

As he finished speaking a tall, muscular man walked into the kitchen. He didn't look very happy, obviously from all the arguing he had been doing.

"Hey Dom." Brian spoke first. Dom just looked at him and walked over to the fridge to get a drink. He lifted out a Corona and opened it.

"Oh hey man. Have a good time in Ireland? Seriously what is wrong with women. Brian you're lucky you've got Mia because the rest of the women in this world are mental."

"Don't worry man you's will sort it out."

"I don't know. But I guess we'll see."

He looked over at me. Brian seen him doing it and spoke up.

"Dom this is Ali. She's a friend I met in Ireland when I was over. She came back over with me and is going to stay out here for a while."

Dom looked a bit surprised by all this although I don't think he was that bothered.

"Hi Ali. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too."

"So you planning on staying in LA for a while?"

"Yeh I suppose so. I haven't really planned anything so I guess I'll just see how it goes."

"Very good. Well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I'm sure Mia will find you somewhere to sleep. Any friend of Brian's is a friend of our's."

"Thanks."

I didn't no what else to say to him. But I did realise that he was very good looking. He had a shaved head and very deep voice. In some ways he reminded me of Taylor a lot. The way he moved. They way he held himself. The way he said some things. I didn't no whether that was a good thing though what with me trying to forget about Taylor.

"Are you going to races tonight Dom?"

Mia looked up at him with a playful look. I guess he caught on to what she meant.

"Ahh Mia do you have to. I don't need to know that kind of thing. And of course I'm to races. I take it you two aren't"

"You know how it is man. We got a lot of catching up to do."

Mia blushed again slightly.

"Enough I don't want to know that. That's my baby sister."

We all laughed slightly.

"Is everyone else going?"

"If you mean is Letty going, I don't know and right now I don't care. She can go if she wants but she better stay away from me."

"Come on Dom don't belike that. You's have just had another stupid falling out. You's will probably sort it out before you leave tonight."

"Yeh I hope so coz that woman is doing my head in."

"Look just go and talk to her. And I mean talk t her. No shouting."

"For God's sake Mia you sound like my mum." he laughed slightly.

"Yeh well some one has to look after you."

He walked over and kissed he on her forehead and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Come on and we'll find you somewhere to sleep. I don't know were though."

She looked up at Brian to see if he had any ideas.

"Well there's a spare bed in Jesse's room but you might not want to share with a guy."

"I don't mind. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Hey that's quite a good saying Ali. I like that one."

Mia said laughing.

"Ok then that's sorted. I'll go and get some new sheets and stuff. Why don't you and Brian go and get your things from the car."

She took her car keys out of her pocket and handed them to Brian before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Ok come on lets get you sorted."

I followed him out of the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door into the front garden. We got our stuff and headed back into the house and sat on the sofa watching some American programme that was on.

The other guys were still in their rooms - wherever they were. I couldn't work out how there would be that many bedrooms up the stairs, unless they shared or something.

Dom came back down the stairs with a girl behind him - I assumed t was Letty. Mia was right she definitely wasn't a girly girl. She had baggy combat trousers (pants) on and a red tank top. Her hair was messy looking and had been pulled into a ponytail at the back. She had tanned skin and quite a pretty face.

"Hey Letty girl you alright."

"Alright Brian. Yeh I'm good. You have fun in Ireland."

She stared me up and down.

"Yeh I did. Letty this is Ali. She's a friend a met in Ireland."

"Oh right."

She looked me up and down again and she obviously didn't approve.

"So miss Ireland what brings you all the way out here?"

I looked a Brian not knowing what to say. He just looked up at Dom who in turn turned to Letty.

"Letty don't be like that she's a friend of Brian's. Nothing else."

"Yeh whatever." She headed towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her." Dom said to me with a smile. "You'll get used to

her."

"Dom I can hear you."

She shouted in from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes.

I couldn't work out why these two people were together. From first impressions they didn't seem very happy together. But who was I to make assumptions, I'd only meet him about an hour ago and her a few minutes ago.

"So Ali are you coming to races tonight or staying home with Brian and Mia?"

"Mmm I don't know. I've never been to races out here and I don't really know anyone so maybe I should just stay here."

"Don't worry we don't bite. I can introduce you to people tonight so then you will know people but if you want to stay here don't worry about it. Some people just don't like races anyway."

"Oh don't worry about that, Ali does like races. She's like Queen of the streets in Ireland." Brian informed him quickly.

"Oh really." Dom seemed a bit more interested now. "So you're into cars then?"

"Yeh you could say that. I've been racing for 5 years. I co owned a garage back in Ireland."

"Nice. So what did you drive back there then?"

"A 2000 Toyota Celica with fish-man customs. Me and Ta….. My team did it up."

"Oh you had team?"

"Yeh but that's my past. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok then. Well that's sorted then you're going to races tonight. We leave about 10. Be ready please I hate waiting about."


	10. Chapter 10

10 - KNOWING ME KNOWING YOU.

Once the guys had got up we decided to get something to eat for dinner. In true American style we agreed that we would order pizza. We were waiting on it arriving whilst sitting around in the living room.

"Jess is it ok if Ali stays in your room on the spare bed? We couldn't work out were else she could sleep."

I looked at Jesse to see what he thought of the idea. I was actually quite embarrassed. His face didn't give away anything though.

"Yeh that's fine no worry's. As long as you don't mind sharing with me!"

He looked over at me. I was actually quite surprised. This guy seemed to be quite nice. He was being so polite about me sharing his room, his space his privacy.

"Not at all. As long as you don't mind sharing with a girl."

He just shook his head.

"Oh Jess finally getting a girl in your room."

The other guy spoke up, Leon was it you called him, and everyone laughed a bit.

We all talked a bit for a while. Some questions were asked about my life and why I had decided to come over but I tried to dodge them as much as I could. I think they figured I didn't really want to talk about me so they dropped it after a while and started talking about cars.

Letty was sitting on Doms knee and he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was holding a Corona.

Brian was sitting on the sofa with Mia on the floor beside him.

Leon was sitting on the sofa closest to me and Jesse and Vince were playing some racing game on the playstation.

The pizza finally arrived and we all ate, though I wasn't very hungry. I couldn't believe how much bigger everything was over here.

I was actually starting to feel quite happy. Everyone seemed to have adjusted to me being there, well maybe with the exception of Letty, I was still getting the death looks and snide remarks from her but I was getting used to them. She wasn't scaring me as much as I thought she would. Maybe the old Ali was back.

I couldn't believe that 24 hours ago I was still in Ireland in my own bedroom with no one else around me, trying to decided whether going to America was a good idea or not.

I was thinking though that it was a good idea and maybe, just maybe, I might be able to get over Taylor after all.

Then a thought struck me. I should probably ring the guys to let them know I was ok. They were probably so annoyed with me.

I should also probably ring my friends to let them know that I was in America and wouldn't be back for a while. Somehow I didn't think they would be all that pleased either.

The guys were talking about one of the Skyline's when I interrupted them.

"Sorry but is there somewhere I could use a phone. I should probably tell someone that I'm ok and haven't just disappeared of the face of the earth."

"Yeh sure you can use my cell phone." Brian threw his mobile (cell phone) over to me.

"Are you sure you don't mind. I have to ring Ireland."

"What is it with this girl." Letty looked at me

I wasn't expecting that one. I was just being polite.

"Letty don't." Dom looked up at her.

"What! Obviously if Brian gave her his cell he doesn't mind her using it. She doesn't need to ask him again."

I lifted the phone of the seat beside me and headed out the front door. Maybe this girl Letty was going to annoy me after all. I mean, why was it her business what Brian did. I think she needs to get over herself, she's not as tough as she thinks she is, well I don't think so anyway

I dialled the house number with the international code. It rang twice before someone answered. It was a woman's voice that I didn't recognise.

"Hi who's that?"

"It's Kelly who is this?"

"What the hell are you doing there? And what the hell are you doing answering my phone."

"Oh Ali hold on a minute I'll get one of the guys."

"Don't bother."

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe those guys. I'm not even gone for one day and they have already invited Taylor's little pregnant tart into our house. Well that's it, I'm through with them, why should I be wasting my time with people who quite clearly don't even care about my feelings in the slightest.

Oh I was in such a bad mood now. It seems that even with them at the other side of the world they could still hurt me! Would I ever be able to leave that life behind completely?

I decided that now wouldn't be the best time to call my friends. I didn't want them thinking that I wasn't having a good time out here.

I sat on the steps for about 10 minutes before Mia came out. She noticed that I didn't look very happy and came over and sat down beside me.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Oh nothing don't worry about me."

"Come on I'm not that stupid. There' s obviously something that has upset you."

"Honestly I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it but thanks for asking."

"No problem girl. I'm here if you ever want to talk ok?"

"Ok thanks."

"Ok I'll leave you to it for bit. Just come in when you're ready to."

She got up of the steps and headed back into the house. I couldn't believe how nice she was being, and she hadn't even known me a day. These people were getting on like they had known me for years.

Before I knew Dom was out in the front garden with me. He stood beside me.

"You alright. Mia said you didn't look too happy."

"Yeh I'm fine."

"You don't look fine well. Come on let's go for a drive. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Will Letty not mind?"

"Probably but don't worry about her."

I nodded and got up from where I was sitting. We headed over to his red RX-7.


	11. a problem shared

Chapter 11

A problem shared …

"So were r we going then?" Ail didn't know exactly what to say to him. She found the whole situation a bit weird. She had only met this guy that day and she already felt like she trusted him.

"Just thought we'd go for a drive. There's a spot up here that we can stop at. That ok?"

"Yeh sure, it's not like I have much else on."

There was a silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ail decided she should probably say something.

"So what do you wana talk about?"

"Well I figured that if your gona be staying with u for a while I should probably know something about u."

"Ok then I suppose that's fair. What do you wana know?"

"Why did you decide to come to LA?"

She didn't know whether to answer him honestly or just make something. Was she ready to tell this guy everything about her already?

"A change in circumstances I suppose you could say."

"Come on Ali you're gona have to give me more than that. That could mean anything."

"I just felt like there wasn't anything keeping me in Ireland anymore."

"So what about a boyfriend, no man on the scene?"

She looked straight out of the window. He could tell that something was up. He thought he better say something else.

"Don't worry all guys are bastards at some time in their lives, but he probably regrets it you know."

"You don't understand. It's more complicated than that."

She had figured that Brian already knew about Taylor being killed so everyone would probably find out soon enough.

"Come on you can tell me you know. It won't go any further. If you want to make a fresh start I think you should try and get rid of all your other feelings that are holding you back."

"I'm sorry Dominic I just can't talk about it yet."

Just at that his cell phone rang.

"Guess who" he said looking at Ali but she didn't turn around.

He flipped open his phone

"Hello"

"I just went for a drive"

"Yes she is with me"

"Come on girl don't be like that I'm just trying to help her fit in a bit."

Ail assumed that that was Letty and she also assumed that she had hung up. Now she was quite worried about going back to the house again.

He looked over at her.

"You ok girl?"

"Yeh I'm fine. I think we should go back soon don't you? I need to get ready for tonight."

"Yeh sure but we can stay if you wana talk."

"No its fine I think I've got you in enough trouble already."

"O don't worry about her."

He switched on the ignition and drove off again. They were back at the house in about 15 minutes.

As he parked up in the driveway of the house he just simply said,

"Look don't worry I understand how hard it can be to talk about things. Just when you're ready."

"Thanks"

Ail was so amazed at how nice these people were, well Dom at least.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting over it:

They got out of the car and walked up the driveway and into the house. Jesse and Lean were sitting on the sofa playing some game on the playstation 2. No one else was about.

"Were is everyone?" Dom motioned to the two guys.

Without even taking his eyes off the screen jesses answered,

"Vince is sleeping, Mia and Brian are upstairs and Let is in your room I think. She's not too happy."

"I suppose I better go and see her. Jesse Ali's just going down to your room to get ready. "

"Ok man no problem." All the time still watching the TV screen.

As Dom walked up the stairs he turned to speak to me,

"Go ahead and if you need anything just give someone a shout."

"Ok thank you."

He walked up the stairs and I headed downstairs to the basement.

I walked into the room, which was a complete mess and smelt of man, but who was I to complain. I opened up the suitcase I had brought with me to try and find something to wear to the races.

I had no idea how different the races would be here. What did everyone wear?

I decided to play it safe with blue jeans and a dressy T-Shirt. I grabbed the towels off the bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Upstairs:

Dom walked into the bedroom. He could hear the shower on in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and tried the handle. It was open and he walked in.

Letty turned round with a very annoyed look on her face. She stepped away from the shower slightly so she could talk,

"What do you want Dom?"

"What's wrong girl? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Dom you just don't get it do you?"

"Well obviously not. Let what is the problem?"

"I'll talk to you when I get out of the shower I'm freezing." She stepped into the shower and Dom walked out of the bathroom.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. 5 minutes later Letty came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her.

She walked over to the wardrobe to find something to wear, walking straight passed him.

"Letty talk to me. How am I supposed to make up for whatever it is I've done if you won't even talk to me."

"Dom why don't you get it. I don't want to keep bringing it up but when you do things like that I just can't trust you."

He stood up off the bed.

"Letty you're going to have to get over that. It was just once and I've apologised a thousand times for it. I don't know what else you want me to do."

He was shouting now. He didn't mean to be so harsh because he knew that he had hurt her but they were never going to move on if she didn't forget about it.

"Dom sit down. You may be able to scare other people but you don't scare me."

They were both shouting now and everyone in the house could hear them.

"It isn't that easy to forget it. It's not what you did so much, I just don't trust you anymore."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do?"

"Just stop pulling stunts like that."

"Like what Let. I was trying to help her fit in. She came to this country knowing one person - if you could even call it that. She met Brian what 3 weeks ago. I figured that she must have been in a pretty shit situation if she felt that going to a foreign country where she knows no one was her best choice. Now I'm sorry if you don't get that Let but I'm not going to completely change the kind of person I am just so that you can see if you can trust me. I haven't changed at all so maybe it's you with the problem and not me."

"Fuck you Dom." She lifted her clothes out of the wardrobe and walked past him into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali had just got out of the shower and she could hear shouting upstairs. She felt so bad. She didn't want to be causing problems already but she didn't even know what she had done wrong.

She guessed that she just didn't know these people enough. She couldn't understand why Letty was such a jealous person. Obviously she didn't know enough about these people because although Dom seemed really nice to her she didn't know what he had obviously done in the past to make Letty have so little trust in him.

She got dressed and was just plugging her straighteners in when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeh?"

"Hey its Jess. Can I come in?"

"Yeh sure."

The door opened and he walked in. He looked slightly embarrassed at the whole situation.

"Do you need anything?"

"No im fine thanks. I was just going to do my hair here if you don't mind?"

"No not at all go for it. I'm just gona have a shower." With that he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Ali finished doing her hair and did her make up as well. She looked at her watch – it read 9:30. What time did they leave at? At home they would normally be leaving about now.

She had to stop herself from thinking like that. She wasn't at home anymore.

She turned her straighteners off and headed up the stairs. Was she ready for the races?


	13. Chapter 13

Race Night LA Style

She went up the stairs of the basement and into the living room. There was no one there yet so she went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and came back in and sat down on the sofa.

She just sat there in silence for couple of minutes, thinking, before she heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up to see who it was.

"Hey girl you alright?"

"Yeh I'm fine thank Brian."

"You looking forward to tonight?"

"Mmmm I think so. I'm just not totally sure if I'm ready for this yet."

He came over and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"You know you don't have to go tonight if you don't want to."

"Oh I know I know I should go I just don't know what it's going to be like. I mean the last time that I went to races …" she went quiet without finishing the sentence.

"I thought you were putting your past behind you girl. You got stop thinking like that. What happened to what you said on the plane? Let your past in the past, a new life?"

"I know Brian but it's not as easy as I thought."

"I know but you have to remember that you're tired as well and still adjusting to these new surroundings. Everything is going to seem worse. Just go tonight and enjoy yourself. I'll say to one of the guys to keep an eye on you if you want me to."

"No its ok Brian I think I can survive," she said smiling at him, " I don't want everyone thinking I'm a complete weirdo." She laughed out loud.

"I don't think you're a weirdo, and I'm sure if the guys knew what you'd been through they wouldn't think that either."

They were interrupted by someone coming down the stairs. It was mia, in her pyjamas.

"I wish everyone would hurry up I just want to order some food and veg out in front of the TV."

Brian just looked at me and laughed. She walked over and sat beside Brian on the sofa and he put his arm around her.

Next down the stairs was Dom, who looked rather stressed.

"You ok dawg?" Brian questioned?

"Women," he said walking straight into the kitchen. We all just looked at each other and smiled. He came back into the living room and sat on one of the chairs.

"I wish everyone would hurry up. Why does it take so long to get ready?"

"Aw Dom cheer up." Mia got up and walked over to her brother, jumping onto his knew.

"Mia do you have to."

"I'm not moving until you smile. I know you want to really."

"Fine." He let out a fake smile. Then he tickled her until she got off his knee. She knelt over and kissed him on the head and walked back over to were she had come from. He smiled.

Vince, Leon and Jesse came into the living room. I don't really know how it took them so long to get ready they looked exactly the same as they did earlier. Maybe they just smelt a bit cleaner. She laughed into herself.

Dom got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Let we gotta go." He shouted up the stairs.

I heard the bedroom door closing and Letty walked down the stairs wearing a black mini leather skirt and red tank top. She had her hair put up messily. She walked down the stairs and straight past Dom.

"OK guys lets go." She said as she walked into the kitchen and picked up her keys.

Dom just stood there shaking his head.

"Ok let's go. Normal formation. Ail you can ride with Leon ok?"

"Yeh" she just nodded at him.

"OK lets go."


	14. race night LA style

Ali walked down the driveway and stopped beside the skyline waiting on Leon. He came out the door last and walked down to the car.

"So you're with me then. Hop in"

She just smiled at him and got into the car.

"Lets go" he said as he reversed out of the driveway following behind Dom and Letty with Vince and Jesse behind him.

We drove for a minute in silence before anyone spoke.

"So how are you finding it in LA?"

"Yeh not bad so far. It's better than back home." She said smiling at him slightly.

"Things not good at home?"

"You could say that." He decided to change the subject quickly. He knew he didn't like talking about his past so she probably didn't as well.

"So what car did you drive back home?"

"A Celica. I'm not sure whether you's have got them over here. I haven't seen any yet."

"You have it all done up and all?"

"Yeh I co owned a garage for the past five years. Got everything done there."

"That's brilliant. You're so young though to have your own garage and all, that's really good."

"Well it wasn't just mine. Ta... My friend co owned the other half. It worked well."

"So how come you could leave it all behind? You seem quite proud of it."

"Yeh I am proud of it but I guess things change and you don't see yourself in the same way anymore."

"So what did your friends say about you coming over here then?"

"I don't know"

"Did you not tell anyone?"

"I left a note for the guys in the house – the ones that work in the garage, but that was it."

"What about your family? Won't they be worried?"

"Probably not."

She really wasn't in the mood to go into everything right now especially when she hardly knew this guy. She knew everyone would probably find our sooner or later but she would rather it was later.

He got the hint that she didn't really wana talk anymore so he give up on the conversation.

She felt so stupid. How was he supposed to know that something was wrong with her? How was he supposed to know about her past and what happened in Ireland? She was going to have to start and give these guys a break. If she wanted to stay here and fit in she was going to have to start to talk properly to people instead of trying to dodge questions all the time.

Leon's mobile phone rang breaking the silence in the car. He answered it straight away.

"Dom"

"Yeh sure whatever you want"

"What about Ail, she'll want to see the races?"

"Right I'll meet him there."

He hung up the phone.

He I'm on police watch tonight so I'm going to meet with Jesse and you can go in his car so you can see the races and stuff ok?"

"Yeh that's fine. Thank you." She smiled over at him. He looked at her then back onto the road ahead.

About 10 minutes he pulled over to the side of the road and Jesse stopped directly behind him and flashed his light onto the car.

"Ok have a good night."

"Ok thanks for the ride."

"No problem see you back at the house later."

She got out of the car and walked back towards Jesse's car and got in.

"Hey girl"

"Hey"

They had idle chit chat until they reached the warehouse for races. Jesse got into line behind Letty and they drove into the back street, which was already full of cars and noise.

Straight away Ail felt at home again. She knew there and then that this was a good idea. Jesse stopped the car and got out. She followed.

Dom was already out of his car and already had a group of women around him. Letty was getting out of her car and was walking over to wear he was. She said something to the girls, which Ail couldn't make out and they disappeared. She then said something to Dom and walked straight past him to a group of guys who she started talking to. Dom waved for her to come over to him. She walked towards him.

"Let me introduce you to someone."

"Hector." He shouted over and short, Italian looking man walked over towards them.

"Hector this is Ail. She came over form Ireland with Brian.

Quite the little girl racer I've been told."

He held out his hand to her

"Hector. Nice to meet you. Anything you need, races, contacts, just come to me."

She shook his hand.

"Thanks nice to meet you."

"Ok introductions over." Dom interrupted the conversation.

"What you got for me tonight hector?"

"Anything you want. Plenty of people are up for racing."

"Ok first race will be 4 cars, 6G in ok?"

"No problem I'll set it up." He walked away into the crowds.

"I'm going to talk to a few people. Will you be ok?" Just as he said it Letty walked up behind him, staring at Ail.

"Yeh I'll be fine thanks."

"Here's two grand. Just in case you need anything."

"No I'm ok thanks. What am I gona need that for?"

"Just take it. If you don't spend it then you can give it back. No harm done."

He put the money into her hand and turned round to speak to Letty who just walked away.

What was she going to do now? She decided to go for a walk to see what she could find.

"Come over here girl I can keep you company all night." She turned around to see who had said that.

"Come on girl you know you want it." He started to walk over to her. She didn't say anything.

"Come and meet some of my friends." He grabbed onto her hand. She immediately tried to pull away but he was holding onto her too tightly.

"No I'm ok thanks. Leave go of me please."

"O an Irish girl. I've heard lots of things about Irish girls."

He said it looking over at his friends, who all smiled back.

"Leave go of me please."

She was starting to get pissed off with this guy.

"Aw come on girl you know you want to."

"I don't think she does."

She looked around to see Vince standing there.

"OK man I get it."

The guy left go of her hand and walked back to his group of friends.

"You ok?" Vince said looking down at her.

"Yeh I'm fine thanks. Thank you for that."

"Don't worry about it."

He turned around and walked away from her. She was on her own again. Now this didn't feel like home. She needed to race. But with no car and hardly any money that was hardly possible.

"I know exactly what you are thinking. Here."

Jesse was standing in front of his keys in his hand.

"Now I don't let just anyone drive her so be careful."

"No way jess I couldn't. I only have 2G anyway."

"Well here is 2 more. Go find yourself a race."

"Jesse no I can't do that."

"Look if you are a good a racer as Arizona says then you are gona be giving it back to me anyway. Now go have fun."

He held his keys out in front of her.

"Thanks Jesse."

She said taking the keys out of her hand.

She didn't have many choices so she went over to hector.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned straight around.

"Ail isn't it?"

"Yeh. I was wondering if you had any 4G races going."

"Let me see what I can do."

He walked away into the crowd and came back about 5 minutes later.

"Ok 4 cars in 4G in. About 5 minutes after Dom's race ok?"

"Yeh great thank you."

"No problem"

She walked to sideline as the four cars were pulling up to the starting line. Dom was third in and ready to go. A girl walked into the middle of the road. Once she knew they were all ready she dropped her arms and all the cars sped off. Dom was in front the whole and won the race hands down. All the cars drove back to the starting line. Dom got out of the car and Hector handed him the money. Everyone swarmed around him. His dominance reminded her of Taylor so much.

Stop thinking like that you're up.

She walked over to the white Jetta and got in. This was gona be strange. She wasn't used to continental cars - everything was back to front to her. She would have to change gear with her right hand. She wasn't used to that. Too late now to back out. She drove up to the starting line.

Everyone was within for the next race. She could see Vince and Dom on the sideline.

"Jesse is having a go." Leon elbowed Dom for him to look.

"That boy never gives up does he?"

The other three cars were in line now as well. She checked the NOS and was ready to go. The women dropped her arms and they were off. She shifted into second, then third. She looked in her mirror. One person was close being her. She shifted into fourth and hit the NOS and crossed the finish line far ahead of the other three.

"Thank god for that. I needed that money."

Vince and Dom both looked around to find Jesse standing behind them.

"Jesse if you're here then who is driving your car?"

Just at that all four cars came back to the starting line and Ail got out of the car.

"No way." Dom said looking at her.

Hector walked up to her and handed her the money. Dom walked up to her.

"Well done girl. I wasn't expecting that. We are going to have to get you racing more often."

"Fine by me."

The adrenaline was running through her body now. She missed this so much. She was pulled out of her thoughts.

"COPS COPS COPS."

Everyone scattered and ran towards their cars. She got into the passenger side of the Jetta and Jesse drove off. They headed back towards the house.


	15. Party on?

They got back to the house at about 1 in the morning, but to Ali it felt closer to about 6 in the morning, she wasn't quite used to the time difference yet and jet lag was definitely setting in.

They went into the house, were the party had clearly already started, you could here the music on the street. She stood there for a minute trying to decide whether she wanted to be there or not.

"You want a corona?"

She looked up and saw Mia standing in front of her.

"Yeh sure thanks. I thought you were in bed?"

"With this noise hardly likely."

She said smiling at her. Ali followed her into the kitchen and took the corona that was handed to her.

She stood there taking in everything around her. This was just like back home, she thought to herself. She couldn't get thoughts of Taylor and that night out of her mind now. It was just too hard. She turned around to Mia.

"I'm just going to go outside for a bit ok?"

"Yeh that's fine. You ok?"

"I just need some air."

"Ok girl."

She walked out the back door and into the back garden. There was a long table and barbeque in the garden. It was big and she could imagine them all out there when it was sunny.

She sat down on the steps and starting drinking her beer.

_What was I thinking coming over to America, knowing no one. In some ways I'm proud of myself for being spontaneous and after all, what was there to keep me at home._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the back door opening. She turned around to see who it was. It was Leon.

"Hey girl you alright?"

Yeh I'm fine thanks just needed some air. It's all a bit too much in there."

"Well you'll have to get used to this kind of thing if you're planning on staying around here for a while. This is normal every race night."

"I don't need to get used to it. It just reminds me a lot of back home. Things I don't want to remember."

"Look I don't know what you have in your past but I'm telling you that there isn't one person in this house, who hasn't had some shit in their life, but we stick together and that's how we get through everything."

"That was very philosophical Le. You going soft on us?"

They both looked around to see Mia standing behind them"

"Aw Mia don't creep up on us like that." Leon got up from were he was sitting.

"See you later Ali."

"See you Leon."

Mia came and sat beside her.

"I thought I come see how you are. I wouldn't leave anyone with Leon for too long." She said smiling at Ali.

"He's alright. Was nice of him to come out but I really don't want people to think I need to be checked up on all the time."

"I'm not checking up on you Ali I'm just trying to be friendly because I figured you haven't got many friends out here yet."

"I know you're right I'm sorry. I just don't think I was ready for all this yet."

"Don't worry about it. Things take time."

Ali looked at her suspiciously.

"He's told you hasn't he?"

Mia looked embarrassed. She probably shouldn't have said anything.

"Told me what?"

"Brian's told you what happened in Ireland hasn't he?"

She just nodded.

"Ali he only told me, no one else. I'm his girlfriend, he tells me everything."

"No it's fine."

Ali got up off the steps and headed into the house.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to have an early night. It feels a lot later to me. Joys of jet lag and all."

"Are you annoyed at me?"

"No."

With that she walked into the house through the kitchen and down to the basement.

Meanwhile Mia was still out on the back steps.

"Shit." She muttered under her breathe and got up and walked into the house.

She went into the living room where Brian was standing talking to Dom.

"Brian I need to talk to you. I think I've done something wrong."

"What's up girl?"

"Ali knows that I know what happened in Ireland. It just slipped out when I was talking to her."

Brian just rubbed his head.

"Mia how did you manage that."

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"Where is she now?"

"She said she was getting an early night. Something about jet lag but I don't think she was ok."

"I'll go and see if she's ok."

"No it's ok Brian I'll go." Dom walked past them and headed down to the basement.

Ali had just got into bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Ali you there? Are you still awake?"

it was Dom. She really wasn't in the mood for talking. She just wanted to get some sleep. She was so tired. She didn't reply. She didn't mean to be rude but if he thought she was sleeping it wouldn't make any difference. She closed her eyes.

He knocked again and she then heard the door opened slowly. He looked in the door and saw her sleeping and left again.

He went back upstairs where Brian and Mia came over to her.

"She ok?"

"Yeh she's sleeping. She's just tired guys don't be worrying about her."

"That's ok. I'm sorry Brian." Mia turned around to Brian.

"It's ok you thought you were doing the right thing." He leant over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok guys enough. I don't need to see that kinda thing."

They both laughed as Dom walked away.

He walked over to Letty and whispered something in her ear. She turned around and smiled at him. He took her hand and they went up the stairs.

Ali could hear the party for the next couple of hours. She looked at her watch in the dark room. It read 5:45. About 10 minutes later the music went off and she could hear people leaving. She heard laughter coming down the stairs and the bedroom door opened. She looked at the door.

It was Jesse with some blonde racer chaser. This is just great she thought.

"O I'm sorry Ali I forgot you were down here."

"Don't worry about it Jess it's your room. Have fun."

She got out of bed and lifted her quilt and headed up the stairs.

The place was empty now, and a complete mess. She found a space on the sofa and eventually fell asleep.


	16. a secret to be told?

When she woke up it was light in the living room. She could faintly here voices coming from the kitchen. She stretched and got up off the sofa. She headed into the kitchen to see who was there.

She walked up to the doorway. Mia looked up at her.

"Morning. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Mm no I'm ok thanks."

"Are you sure? You should have some breakfast."

"Mia leave the girl alone." Dom interrupted her.

"I was just being nice Dom." He just looked at her and turned back to Ali.

"So did you sleep well? How come you ended up on the sofa?"

"Yeh I slept ok. I think Jesse needed his room to himself last night if you know what I mean." She smiled at Dom.

"I know what you mean girl but he shouldn't have done that. It's not fair for you to have to sleep on the sofa."

"No no it's no problem. Beggars can't be choosers and all that."

"Well you can sleep in a bed tonight." She just smiled at him and walked over to the fridge.

"Have you's got any bottles of water?"

"I don't think so. We don't really buy them." Mia got up to look in the fridge for her.

"We've got tap water though."

"It's ok I'm fine. Its just habit."

"So Ali what are you wanting to do today?" Dom spoke to her whilst flicking through a car magazine.

"I don't know. What do you guys do during the day?"

"Well Vince, Leon, Jesse, Let, Brian and me will be at the garage and Mia will be working in the store. It's up to you were you wana go. We gotta get you earning a living so we can get you a car and get you racing. You did good last night."

"Not really that was a pretty easy race. The hard thing was getting used to driving in the wrong seat. That's the first time I've driven a left hand drive car."

"Well you good girl."

She just smiled and sat down at the table with Mia and Dom.

Brian came into the room about 5 minutes later.

"Morning." He walked over to Mia and kissed her on the head.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mia looked up at him.

"Just toast or something. I'm not feeling too great this morning. All those coronas seemed like such a good idea last night."

"Aww dawg hate that." Dom started laughing.

"Yeh thanks Dom I'll remember the sympathy the next time you're hungover." He sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"So did you have fun last night Ali?"

"Yeh I did thanks. Was just strange being in that atmosphere again. Its seems like I haven't been racing in so long."

"I'm sure it does."

"It was good though."

Over the next 20 minutes or so the rest of the team arrived as random racer chasers left. They all joined everyone at the table, minus Letty.

Dom got up off his seat.

"Ok we leave in 20 minutes. Everyone be on time this morning we've got a really busy day. What are you wanting do Ali?"

"You gotta have her at the garage man. She'll be a good help." Brian spoke up.

"Well you decide Ali and just grab a lift with someone."

"OK I will."

"Right I'm gona try and get this girl outta bed."

"Good luck with that." Mia shouted after him as he headed up the stairs.

"Ok I'm gona get ready I think. Can I use your room Jesse?"

"Ali its room too you don't have to ask."

"Ok"

She got up and walked down to the basement. She went to her suitcase and lifted out a pair of baggy jeans and a wife beater and headed into the bathroom to get changed. She was ready to go in about 10 minutes and headed upstairs again. She decided she would go to the garage and see what it was like. Maybe getting herself back into a routine would be a good thing.

As she walked towards the kitchen again she could here someone talking. She walked up to the door so she could hear what was being said without anyone seeing her.

Vince was talking.

"But I just don't get her. She never looks happy. Like she's never met us before. She's not doing too well with first impressions."

"Give her a chance man she's been through a lot lately. Give her time." Brian spoke back to him.

"Vince has a point though like we know absolutely nothing about her and by the sounds of it neither do you Brian." Leon spoke up.

"I know enough about her to know that she'll fit in fine here with us."

Ali walked from behind the door and into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at her slightly embarrassed that they were talking about her and she heard them.

"Don't worry I heard what you's said. I get it. You's don't know me at all. I'd be the same if someone came into our team."

"I don't mean to be cheeky but we just don't get it." Leon spoke up again.

"What don't you get? That I didn't want to stay in Ireland when it sounds like I had such a brilliant life?"

"Well yeh pretty much."

"Well I don't know about you's but things aren't always what they seem."

"Ok guys leave it. She doesn't need this." Brian interrupted them.

"Brian thanks but I don't need you protecting me. I know I may not be that old but I can look after myself."

"I know I'm sorry just trying to help."

Jesse, Vince and Leon got up from the table.

"We're going to get ready." With that the three of them left the room.

Ali sat down at the table with Brian.

"Look Ali don't be annoyed but as you said you'd be the same."

"I know Brian and if it was me I'd want to know but I don't want to look like some pathetic little girl who needs protecting because of the problems I've had."

"I know that you may think that's the way it would be but it wouldn't. Trust me these guys have been through a lot as well. They won't make you feel different just because you've had the perfect life. But at the end of the day it's up to you. It's your life."

"Yeh I know that's the problem."

"Well just take your time Ali you can't expect to fit in perfectly after such a short time."

"Yeh I know."

"Well I'm away to get ready here. I'll be back soon."

He got up from where he had been sitting and headed up the stairs to get ready.

What should she do? Should she tell them everything? Would they pity her? Treat her differently?


	17. Leons Birthday

The team were all ready to go in about 20 minutes.

Vince and Jesse left first, then Dom and Letty and then Brian and Mia. The only person left was Leon. Ali figured she would get a lift to the garage with him. He came up the stairs.

"Came I come with you?"

"Yeh no problem"

He lifted his keys off the kitchen table and headed out the front door. Ali followed. She got into his car and they were off. She felt kinda bad about seeming so rude this morning. She knew exactly what they were feeling about her she just couldn't help but be protective of herself - after all who else would be.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Leon spoke.

"You know Ali I'm sorry if we offended you or anything this morning. We didn't …"

"Know I was listening?"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He looked over at her to see her face. She was smiling.

"It's ok honestly. I would be exactly the same if I was in your position. It's just hard you know? Not knowing anyone or what they are thinking?"

"Yeh I know what you mean but then I can't stop thinking about how bad things must have been for you to want to come to a different were you didn't know anyone."

"Yeh I know"

"Look you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to I just worry about people that's all."

"You don't need to worry about me honestly."

"Well you ain't got anyone else to worry about you at the minute do you?"

He was smiling at her. That was exactly what she had been thinking this morning. Did she want someone else to look after her or was she capable of doing it herself?

"I've got me."

"Well that's true I suppose."

"Leon?"

"Yeh"

"What do you's normally do for lunch around here?"

"We go to the store. Mia makes lunch. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

They pulled up at the garage. Ali tried to take it all in. It didn't look like much from the outside. Maybe it was better in the inside, she thought.

They got out of the car and headed into the garage. It actually looked very like the garage back home. She said hello to everyone before Dom called her into the office.

"So you ok girl?"

"Yeh I'm fine thanks. Just can't wait to get my hands on a car again. It's been too long."

"That's what I like to hear. Do you want to give Brian a hand the civic he's working on?"

"Yeh sounds good." She turned and walked out of the office.

They worked hard all morning then headed to the store for lunch then back to the garage in the afternoon. They got back from the garage at about 4 or 5. This routine carried on for the next couple of weeks and Ali finally felt like she was starting to fit in. That was of course excluding the evil glares and comments from Letty but she figured they would die down soon.

2 weeks later they were all getting ready to go out. It was Leon's birthday and they were heading to some nightclub in the city. Ali had been out shopping with Mia, they had even convinces Letty to go, although she moaned about it the whole time.

Mia and she were getting ready upstairs in Mia's room. Mia was wearing a short black skirt and a pink halter top with black shoes and a gorgeous small diamond necklace that Brian had bought her.

Ali was wearing the traditional little black dress with high shoes. She looked in the mirror and actually felt liked she looked nice. She knew this was going to be a good night.

Mia left the room first and headed down the stairs. 5 minutes later she heard Dom calling her.

"Ali would you come on we are all waiting for you."

"ooppss"

She grabbed her bag and left the room. As she was walking down the stairs she could hear whistling. She turned around to see all the guys and Letty and Mia in the living room watching her.

She blushed.

"Stop it" She smiled at them as she walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Ok let's go" Dom saved her from any more embarrassment. "And lift your jaw off the floor Le." Maybe not she thought.

She turned and looked at him before walking out of the house with everyone else.

They got to the nightclub about 20 minutes later in their taxis and everyone got out and headed inside.

Before long the alcohol was flowing and everyone was having a great time. She got up and was dancing on the bar with Mia at one stage.

At that moment she thought to herself - could life get any better than this?

She could feel herself getting more and more drunk but she didn't really care she was enjoying herself for the first time in weeks.

She walked back over to the table were everyone was sitting after being at the toilets. She sat down beside Leon on a free chair.

"You having a good night?"

He leaned over to speak to her

"Yeh this is brilliant just what I needed."

"Good"

He just smiled at her

"Happy Birthday"

She got up and went over to the dance floor with Mia again. They were dancing away and when the song ended the DJ spoke over the club.

"OK one song for the couples out there and then we will get back to some hardcore dancing again."

Mia and Ali just looked at each other and laughed. Brian walked up behind Mia and grabbed her. They just laughed again. She headed back to her table. She looked at the dance floor.

Everyone was up dancing in their couples - even Dom and Letty. Brian and Mia were dancing and Jesse had some blonde girl dancing with him. Vince was just standing at the bar talking to some brunette girl. She couldn't see Leon anywhere.

Just as she was thinking that someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned round to face Leon.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

They danced the song without speaking. As soon as the song was over she felt hands grabbing her. She turned round to see who it was.

"Come on girl we are going to the toilets." Letty and Mia were standing in front of her.

"Oh ok." She walked away with the girls.

They got into the toilets and Mia was all giggly.

"Oh my God girl what's going on there? Do you like Le?"

"MMMMM?"

"Come on girl you gotta give us more than that?"

Letty was actually being nice to her. She figured that as long as Letty knew she interested in someone else she wouldn't have to worry about Dom.

"I don't know. We are just friends."

"Well a wee tip for you, Le isn't just friends with any one like the other two."

"But I think we are just friends."

"Oh my god this is so exciting." Mia was giggling in the corner.

Letty turned to talk to Ali again.

"Come on lets get her back with the rest of them."

They left the toilets and headed back to the table with the rest of the guys.

"One thing I never understood. How girls have to go to the bathroom in two's or three's."

Dom was saying this as the girls came back towards the table.

"You're not meant to understand Dom. That's the reason guys aren't allowed in."

Letty was standing behind him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his knee and she was laughing.

Ali was looking at her watch. It was 12:05. Time for another drink she thought.

"Here Ali"

She turned around to see Leon standing behind her.

"You want another drink?"

"Yeh sure"

She followed behind him towards the bar, she could hear whistling and shouting from table. They just looked at each other and laughed.

They got another drink and then Ali suggested shots.

"No way Ali I'll be crawling home."

"Aww come on Le it'll be fun. It's your birthday you've got to."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Ok get tequila, salt and lemon."

He leant over the bar and asked for two and the bar man give them to them.

"Ok what do we do?" He looked at her

"You don't know what to do?"

He just laughed.

"Ok put the salt on the back of your hand and lick it first. Drink the shot and then suck the lemon."

"Ok"

"OK 1, 2, 3 go"

They both did the shot.

"Omg that's horrible." Was all the Leon could say.

Ali leant over the bar and ordered another two.

"No Ali come on we've had enough." He said giggling in her ear.

"There's no such thing."

She handed them the shot and they did another one. Now she was starting to feel really drunk and she liked it.

"OK now that's enough. You wana go back to the table?"

"Yeh come on."

They walked back towards the table.

"That was a long drink." Dom looked up at them.

"Shots man."

Dom just laughed. "Oh someone is going to feel rough in the morning." Everyone at the table laughed.

They could here the bouncers calling final drinks.

"Ok that's our cue to go." They all got their stuff and headed outside to get taxis.

That's when it hit Ali that she was really really drunk. She went to walk down the edge of the curb and almost fell but Dom grabbed her arm before she could. She just laughed.

"I think we need to get you home." He looked at her

"So do I." She smiled back at him.

"Leon. Come and give me a hand would you."

Leon came up behind them and put his arm around her waist and Dom put her arm around his neck so he could hold her up.

Dom just laughed and walked over to Letty.

They all got home by about 2am. Ali collapsed on the sofa when they got in and Leon sat down beside her.

Dom and Letty, Mia and Brian, and Vince and Jesse with their girls headed to bed.

Ali put her head on Leon's shoulder.

He lifted her head up with his hand under her chin. They looked at each other before he kissed her. She kissed him back.

She pulled away from him after a minute.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry." She took him by the hand and stood up.

"Come on."

"You being serious? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He stood up still holding onto her hand. He kissed her again putting his other hand at the bottom of her back.

They headed up the stairs to his room. Before they went in he turned to her.

"Are you sure Ali? We don't have to do this. There's no rush."

She leant over and kissed him hard pushing the bedroom door open with her hand. They were still kissing as they headed over to the bed. The room was in darkness and they couldn't see a thing. They both tripped over a chair and landed on a heap on the floor and erupted into fits of laughter.

He picked her up and let her fall backwards onto the bed. He took his shirt off and leant on top of her and kissed her again.

He put his hand on her leg and lifted her dress over he waist and the over her head. He just looked at her. She had the most gorgeous figure. She was wearing matching black underwear.

"Oh my God." He just smiled.

She sat up and pulled him towards her kissing him again. He pushed himself on top of her kissing her back. Suddenly she stopped.

"What's wrong?" He said looking at her.

"I don't feel too good."

"Are you ok?"

"No get off me I'm going to be sick."

She jumped off the bed and ran out the door to the bathroom. She got their just in time. She was being sick when she felt someone holding her hair back for her and rubbing her back. She turned around for a moment and could see it was Leon. But she had to turn back round again to be sick again.

He stayed with her until she was done then put his arms around her and lifted her up off the floor.

They headed back to his room and he put her down on the bed.

"I'll get you some water. Wait here."

She put her head back on the pillow. She felt awful. She watched him leave the room wearing just his trousers.

What was she thinking? Is this what she wanted?


	18. New Beginnings?

She woke up and looked around the room.

_Where am I? _ She thought.

She went to lift her head off the pillow but it hurt too much. She looked around the room again. She suddenly realised it was Leon's room. Then it all started coming back to her.

"Oh no," She muttered to herself and fell back onto the pillow. She lay there for a minute thinking about the night before. Suddenly she felt sick.

"Oh shit," She jumped out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom to be sick.

She was sitting on the bathroom floor feeling awful when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey are you ok?" She recognised Mia's voice.

She pushed herself up off the bathroom floor and opened the door.

"Oh you look like shit girl."

"Thanks Mia, good morning to you to."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should go back to bed for a while. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm ok. Thanks Mia."

She walked towards Leon's room.

"Ali that's leons room."

She just turned around and give her a look of 'Don't ask'.

She went back into the room and collapsed on the bed again. Before long she was sleeping.

Someone opening the door woke her up. She opened her eyes a bit to see who it was.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Just need to grab some clothes."

"It's ok Leon it's your room."

She turned around in the bed a bit to face him.

"How are you feeling?"

He looked at her trying not to laugh.

"Like shit. You?"

"I'm not too bad actually."

"Le I'm sorry bout last night. I didn't mean to offend you or anything just I case I did."

"Don't worry bout it you were just drunk. I wasn't complaining tho." He said smirking at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not because I didn't want to just not the best timing you know what I mean?"

"Yeh don't worry bout it. We'll talk about it another time when you're feeling better."

"Ok thanks Le. What time is it anyway?"

"3"

"In the afternoon. My god I didn't think it was that late."

"Yeh everyone's just out in the yard. It's a really nice day."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute."

She got out of bed again and went into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she was out again and headed down the stairs and out in to the back garden.

Mia and Brian were sitting on sun chairs and Dom was sitting on the back steps. Vince and Letty were playing basketball at the top.

"Morning everyone" She said groggily as she squinted in the bright light.

Everyone just laughed.

"You want a drink girl?" Dom looked up at her smirking.

"Very funny"

She went over and sat on the chairs beside Mia and Brian.

"You feeling any better girl?"

Mia looked concerned.

"I'm fine Mia. It's all self inflicted. It's just a hangover."

They stayed out the back for the rest of the afternoon and had dinner out there. After dinner everyone headed inside and helped tidy up before going into the living room to watch a film. She was leaving something into the kitchen when Leon came in to get a drink.

"Hey Le."

"Yeh" He turned around to her.

"You want to go for a drive?"

"Yeh sure. I'll just tell the guys we are going to buy some drink."

He went into the living room for a minute and came back into the kitchen to get her.

They went out the back door and headed towards his car and got in.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind."

"Ok I know this nice place bout 10 minutes away." He pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

"Away for drink. Do they think we were born yesterday?" Dom said grinning to the rest of the group.

Letty hit him on the arm.

"Dom"

"What. It's probably true."

"Leave the girl alone."

"What's changed your tune?"

"Nothing she's just not that bad. Leave them alone. It's about time Le had someone nice."

Dom looked around the rest of the group.

"Is everyone else hearing this? Letty's gone all soft on us."

Letty just glared at him.

"I'm sorry girl I'm just messing." He kissed her on the forehead and she fell back into place leaning on his chest.

10 minutes later they pulled into a car park overlooking the beach.

"This is really nice Le."

"I used to come out here all the time. Calms me down."

"Do you need calmed down now?"

"No I'm fine now. I just still like this place."

"Look Le I think we need to talk don't you."

"If you want to. I don't want you thinking that you have to do or say anything."

"Why are you always so nice Le?"

"I'm only nice to people I care about." He smiled at her.

"Le do you think this would really work? We don't even know anything about each other."

"Ok what do you want to know? Ask me anything?"

"Who are you really? How come you ended up living with Dom and Mia?"

"I'm Leon. I'm just me. How can you explain yourself? You know who I am. Who I've been since you got here. That's me."

"OK"

"Me and Jesse found Dom one day when we were out. He needed mechanics and we just happened to be the closest people to him at the time and took our chance to introduce ourselves. Since then we've lived in the house and worked in the garage. We've all gotten really close in that house. We are a family."

"But what about before that. How come you were just out and suddenly decided to move into some stranger's house and forget everything else?"

He looked out the window.

"Le you don't have to tell me things. I just want to know who you are."

"No it's fine. Ali I like you. This is real."

She just smiled at him. She knew she was feeling the same way.

"I lived with my mum and dad and my big brother. My dad was a mechanic. Taught me most of the things I know really. My mum was the sweetest person. We had a pretty average life until my mum got killed in a store shoot out. She only went to buy some things for dinner and she never came back. My dad was never the same after that."

"What age were you?"

"11 and Chris, my older brother, was 15. We just tried to get on with things but you don't realise understand things fully when you're so young. I didn't understand why my dad changed so much but he did. He didn't seem to care about anything anymore. I came home from school when I was 16 and found him dead in the house."

"Oh God Le I'm so sorry." She put a hand on his leg.

"No it's fine. It was a long time ago. So anyway I was left with nothing really. Chris was with some girl all the time and I never really saw him. I was out one night and I met Jesse. He was sitting on his own in the corner of a bar I was in and I went over and talked to him. We talked for hours and he came back and stayed at mine. We decided to leave the house and go into LA. That's were we met Dom. That was 7 years ago. I couldn't be happier now though."

"Even still Le you've been through loads."

"Everyone has a past. Even you I'm sure." He looked at her with a questioning eye.

"Of course I do. And you've told me yours so I suppose it's my turn. What do you want to know?"

"How come you decided to come to LA?"

"You know when so many things happen and you think you just can take any more so you've got to get away. That's what happened."

"Why what happened?"

"Everything. I co owned a garage with my boyfriend Taylor. We had been going out since I was 15 and at the start I thought he was the person I would grow old with. But that was just stupid young love. It wasn't long till I had found out he cheated on me. We got through it though and I forgave him. Two weeks before I came over we went to races as normal, that's were I met Brian, and then went back to his house for the party. We went upstairs to go to bed and one of the guys came to the door to say there was some trouble downstairs. Taylor went down and I followed shortly after him. When I got down he was fighting with some guy that I hadn't seen before. Everything happened so fast and the next thing I knew i was on the floor beside him and shots had been fired. He got shot and was rushed to hospital but he died that night. Brian was there the whole time; in fact I think he drove my car back from the hospital. After that everything changed. No one was the same. Our rock was gone. Without Taylor nothing seemed right. I went out one day and when I came back this pregnant girl was sitting in the living room. It all became clear very quickly that he had cheated more than once and this girl was pregnant with his child. That's when I decided I was going to LA. Brian had asked me earlier that week and I just rang him and told him that I was going. I booked my flights the next day and left at the end of the week leaving just a note for the guys."

"I'm so sorry Ali. That can't have been easy. Won't the guys be missing you though?"

"I thought they might be worrying that's why I rang them that night I got here. I was actually prepared to apologize and everything but when I rang the house she answered the phone. I was just so hurt. That's when I decided that I was going to stay in LA and make a new life for me."

"That's really courageous though. I don't think I'd be able to do something like that."

"You did do something like that Le."

"Ali I moved about 30 miles. You moved to a different continent I think that's slightly more difficult. What about your family?"

"Family."

She laughed slightly.

"I would use that word very lightly. My dad was an alcoholic my whole life. My mum stuck with him for the sake of me and my two older sisters. When I was 15 we found out he was having an affair with someone he worked with. 2 weeks later he came to me and told me he was getting engaged. The week of my 16th birthday. One of my sisters stopped talking to him and the other one just didn't really bother. I stuck with him and tried to make and effort but it didn't make a difference. He had his new life and that was all her really cared about. He got married the next June. I even went to his wedding for him because he wanted me to. The next June he went on holiday and never came back. I got a phone call saying that he was staying there. He didn't even ring me to tell me my granda had died and didn't even turn up for his funeral. I decided then that I would never forgive him no matter what he did. After all that had happened I just got more involved in the garage and spent all my time with Taylor and the guys. I spoke to my mum before I left. She didn't want me to go but she knew she couldn't stop me either."

"Do you not miss home?"

"Not yet. I'm having fun for the first time in a very long time."

"And what about us? Do you want to give it a go?"

"I think I do Le. But you'll have to be patient with me. I find it very hard to trust people."

"Likewise Ali."

She leant over the middle of the car and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Do you want to head back now?"

She just nodded at him. Once they were on the road she took hold of his hand and just then she felt safe again.


	19. just when things are going great

Ali and Leon had decided to keep things to themselves for the time being, although they knew the guys were suspicious and probably had worked it out anyway.

It was three days since Leon's birthday and all the guys, Letty and Ali had arrived at the garage as normal to start work. Ali was working on a Subaru when she suddenly got the urge to be sick, again.

She ran off the garage floor and into the bathroom just in time. There was a knock on the door and she turned to open it.

"You ok girl?" Letty was standing in the doorway.

"Yeh I'm fine I just can't shift this sickness all the time."

"Are you pregnant?"

Ali just looked at her as bit taken and shocked that she asked. She hadn't even thought about it. Then her brain started working overtime. It had been 6 weeks and she hadn't even noticed.

No way she couldn't be? Could she?

Suddenly she felt very dizzy and then everything went black.

"Someone help" Letty shouted into the garage to the guys.

Dom ran over followed by the rest of them.

"What happened?"

"She just collapsed."

"OK Leon give me a hand to lift her over the sofa."

Leon stepped over and help Dom move her from the bathroom floor to the sofa at the side of the workshop. Letty went and got a glass of water while the guys tried to wake her up.

Ali woke up a couple of minutes later with everyone staring at her in a circle.

"What happened?"

"You just blacked out for a minute? Are you ok? Maybe we should get you to a doctor?"

"No no I'm fine honestly. I'm just not feeling the best."

"Ok well take the day off. Just go home and get some rest."

"I'll go with her. We can stop off at the chemists on the way home." Letty looked over at Ali.

"OK no problem. I'll see you later. Ring me if you need anything ok?" Dom kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeh we'll be fine."

Letty went over to the sofa to help her up.

"I'm fine honestly Letty."

"Ok come on then I'll drive."

They left the garage and headed straight for the chemist. Letty could see how concerned she looked.

"Look don't worry bout it. We'll get a test and you never know we could just be completely overreacting. It could just be alcohol poisoning or something. But wouldn't you rather know than sit about for the next few days worrying about it?"

"Yeh but what if it is what you think? I don't know what I would do. I'd have to back home – back to that mess. I'm happy now. I don't want anything to change that."

"Look let's just wait and see. Stranger things have happened. It could be a blessing in disguise either way but just wait until you know for sure before you start to worry about things."

They stopped off at the chemist and were back at the house about half an hour later.

As soon as they got into the house Ali went into the bathroom and did the test. Letty was waiting on the sofa.

Ali stood in the bathroom for what seemed an eternity and waited for the result. She looked at the test a couple of minutes later. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. What was she going to do now?

She stayed in the bathroom for a couple of hours before heading down the stairs.

"Well?" Letty looked up at her.

"Please don't tell anyone Letty."

"Oh shit."

"Letty I really just need to get away for a bit. Can I borrow your car? I just need to drive."

"Mmmm . . . . . ok but be careful. You can leave me back at the garage on your way. You won't do anything stupid will you?"

"Of course not. How stupid do you think I am? I just need to clear my head, think about things."

They left the house and headed back towards the garage in silence. Ali was clearly in a state of shock.

Letty got out of the car and Ali drove off. She didn't know exactly where she was going.


	20. Chapter 20

She looked at the clock in the car. It was 2 in the afternoon and she had been driving for hours.

She pulled in at the next garage to get gas and then started driving. She ended up at the beach that Leon had taken her too. It was a warm day and she got out of the car and sat down on the beach.

She was sitting there for a while when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned round to see Leon standing above her.

"Le. What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd be here since you don't really know anywhere else."

He sat down on the sand.

"So what's going on? Are you ok?"

"I don't know Le." She started crying and he his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Just tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can help you."

"You can't. No one can that's the problem. I don't know what to do."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

She could see the shocked look in his eyes.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"98, according the box."

"I take it the father is your boyfriend from back home?"

"Yeh. What am I going to do? I can't support a child. I don't even have a house. And what about money and schools. I don't know the first thing about children."

"Don't worry we are all here for you."

"Yes but I can't expect you and the team to help me that's not fair. You's don't need that kind of hassle. I'm going to have to go home."

"No Ali you can't go home. What would that achieve? Go back to Ireland and have no house and no job. It's no different, just geography."

"At least my family are at home. I can move back in with my mum."

"Ali you're not going back to Ireland. Everyone likes having you here. You're practically part of the team. I think you need to tell them."

"That I'm pregnant?"

"Everything. You'd be surprised the things these people can do."

"You really think I should tell them all my business?"

"Well they aren't going to get to really know you until they know your past. Everyone in that house has a past and everyone knows about them. Honesty is a big thing."

"But I'm not being dishonest."

"No I know that's not what I meant. I just mean that we are all open with each other. That way we know straight away if there is something wrong with someone. Like today. Everyone knows there is something wrong with you. And they are all worried about you Ali. People don't worry about other people unless they care about them."

"Yeh I suppose your right. I'm just scared."

"Ali I promise you I will be here for you through everything. If you want me to be?"

"I really do. I'm really scared."

"Ok well you decide what to do next."

"I think I should tell them."

"Everything?"

"Yeh everything."

"OK let's go."

He stood up and held out his hand to help her up off the sand. They walked towards the cars. Ali stopped beside Letty's car.

"Leon."

"Yeh?"

"Thank you."

"No problem girl."

They got into their cars and pulled out of the car park and headed back to the garage.

They pulled into the garage about 20 minutes later. Letty came outside.

"You ok girl?"

"Yeh. And so is your car stop worrying. I filled her up with gas."

"Thanks girl."

Ali handed her the keys and walked into the garage. Everyone was busy working on stuff. They looked up to see who had come in. They left what they were doing and came over to her to ask how she was. Dom came out of the office.

"I need to talk to you guys." She looked at Dom.

"Ok" he looked slightly suspicious.

They all gathered around the sofas.

"Ok I don't think it is fair on all of you to not know anything about me, so I'm going to tell you why I decided to come to LA with Brian"

She told them about Taylor and the fight, the night he was killed, Kelly and the guys from the team.

They all were silent and looked pretty shocked at what she was saying.

When she had finished talking about Ireland Dom interrupted her.

"Thank you Ali we didn't expect you to do that. But you know we are glad that you choose to start your new life here and you can forget about your past. "

"Except that's the main problem. I can't"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone looked completely shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I'm guessing by the way you said that you're not very happy about it."

"What is there to be happy about? I can't have a child. I have no house, no money to raise a child. What about hospital bills, schools? I don't know the first thing about being a mum."

"Yeh but worrying about all that won't change the fact that in nine months you are going to have a baby. That will change everything. Ali you are part of the team now and we help each other out."

"Thanks Dom but I don't think I could let you's help me with this. It's not fair on you's. I was thinking about just going home."

"No Ali you can't go home." Jesse spoke up.

"Yeh girl I think you should stay." Vince joined in.

"Guys are you seriously saying that you all could stick a baby screaming at 2 in the morning and waking everyone up?"

"If it means you staying then yes." Leon looked over at her.

"Ok let me think about it for a bit."

"Ok. Ok come on everyone back to work there's loads to do."

Everyone got up and went back to what they were working on.

"What do you me to do Dom?"

"Do you want to help me with some paper work in the office?"

"Dom please don't treat me differently. I'm not disabled or anything."

"Ok I'm sorry. Do you want to give Letty a hand?"

"Sure."

The whole team worked hard for the rest of the afternoon and eventually got home about 8. Everyone was really tired and crashed out on the sofa while Mia ordered dinner.

"I'm just gona have a bath." Ali got up off the sofa and headed upstairs.

Once she was upstairs Dom spoke to the group.

"Ok so what does everyone really think?" He looked around the group waiting for someone to speak up.

"Come on guys I want to know what you are all thinking. I would rather you told me now before I make any decisions."

"I thin she should stay. Maybe it would be a good thing for the house to have a little one around anyway." Vince spoke up.

"Thanks man." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think cool if she wants to stay." Jesse was his normal quiet self.

"Look Dom what other choice does she have. There's no way we can expect her to go back. I like this girl. I think she could make a big part of our team and if that means there being a baby around the house maybe it's not a bad thing.

"I think your right Letty." He leant over and kissed her.

"Mia how long is dinner gona be."

"She poked her head around the kitchen door.

"I ordered it about 10 minutes ago. Should be here in about 20."

Dom just nodded. He had to think of something to make her stay. Things would have to change around the house. Where would he start?


	21. contacting the past

Over the next couple of weeks the team got on with thing as normal. Mia made all the arrangements for Ali to visit their doctors and get herself sorted. Apart from that the team were getting on with everything as normal.

Ali had been there just over a month now. She decided that maybe it was time to ring the guys back home. No matter how much she was annoyed at them she just didn't think it was fair of her to leave them to worry about her. She knew no matter how much she thought they didn't care about her, that really they did. They were really like her brothers. She decided to do it that evening once they got back to the house.

"Ali . . . . . Ali?" She was pulled out of her thoughts by Leon.

"Sorry what?"

"You ok girl? You were in a bit of a daze there?"

"Yeh I was just thinking. What's up?"

"Can you pass that wrench please?"

"Yeh sure."

She lifted the wrench sitting beside her and handed it to leon then got on with the job she was working on. It was a Friday night - race night. The garage had been quite busy this week. She knew it was going to be a good night - even if she couldn't drink.

They finished up at the garage about 4 o'clock, once all the racers had picked up their cars for that night. They headed back to the house for dinner and to get ready for races.

Vince ordered pizza when they got in and they all sat around in the living room. Once they had eaten dinner everyone headed to their rooms to get ready for races.

Ali was in the shower when she started thinking about the guys back home again. She decided that she was definitely going to ring them this weekend, maybe even tonight. She got out of the shower and went into her room to get dressed while Jesse had a shower.

She got dressed into a black, knee length skirt and a black top for races. She put her hair up in a messy bun and did her make up then headed upstairs to use the phone.

She lifted the phone of its holder in the living room and dialled her home number. She let it ring twice before she hung up. She didn't' understand why she couldn't do it. She tried it again and let it ring this time until someone answered.

"Hello." She could tell it was Jason on the phone.

"Hey Jason."

"Ali? Ali is that you?"

"Yeh it is. How are you?"

"Fine. How are you? How are things? Where are you girl?"

"I'm good thanks. I'm sorry for leaving things the way I did I know it wasn't fair on all of you. I just didn't know what to do and then Kelly turned up and I just couldn't take anymore."

"Don't worry about it. Obviously we are all really worried about you but we figured you just needed time. We rang your mum but she wouldn't tell us anything she would only tell us that you were ok."

"I am honestly. I'm just starting to get on with my life now."

"Were are you?"

"I'm in LA."

"LA. Oh my god how did that happen?"

"Brian offered me somewhere to stay to get away from everything and at the time it seemed like the best option for me. I've started a new life here. I'm starting to get happy again."

"That's good. So what are you doing with yourself? Are you lving with Brian?"

"Yeh I live in the same house as him. He has a team of people that he lives with. One of them owns a garage and everyone works in it. I'm working in it now. It's really good."

"That's really good. You sound happy Ali."

"I am. So how is everyone?"

"Yeh everyone is fine. Just getting on with things I suppose. We are all still living together and we have been looking after the garage. You know Taylor left his half to you as well."

"He didn't tell me that. So I own the whole garage. Now I feel really bad it really wasn't fair of me to leave it all to you's."

"Ali don't be worrying about it, we like doing it. It has given us something to be responsible over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes definitely. Look is this a number we can contact you on?"

"Yeh. Just call anytime you need anything. What else was in his will? Did you's go to the reading?"

"Yeh we went. Well you got the other half of the garage. He left us all some money, you as well, he left his car to his cousin and the house was left to all of us, including you."

"How much money was it?"

"We all got £50000, but you got £200000."

"No way. Seriously? How can I get it though?"

"You just need a bank account and it will be transferred in."

"That could come in handy. I'm sure you's have all spent your's already on parts and cars." She said laughing down the phone.

"Not all of it but most of it I'm sure."

"Jason."

"Yeh?"

"What is happening with Kelly?"

"She's moved into a house across town. Taylor left her money as well so she doesn't really bother us anymore."

"You know I did ring you's when I arrived here and she answered the phone. I guess that's why I left it so long. I was hurt."

"She didn't even say anything. You know her type Ali, she's just a typical racer chaser."

"I know. How much money did she get?"

"£10000"

"Well I suppose that's fair enough, she was his problem after all."

Leon walked into the living room to tell her they were all nearly ready.

"I'm coming now."

"Who was that? Jason asked.

"That's one of the guys, Leon, just telling me everyone is ready to go. It's race night."

"Get you girl. You have fun well. Don't leave it so long this time!"

"I won't. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"You ok?" Leon asked putting his hand on her arm.

"Yeh I'm great thanks."

"Good. You ready to go then."

"Yeh." She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"No." He leant over and kissed her again.

"Ok let's go."


	22. living for now?

Race night was as good as ever and when Ali arrived back at the house with Leon the party was in full swing. The house was packed with people, some who she was know beginning to know and some faces she'd never seen. She had figured by now that that was just the way things were.

"You want a drink?"

"Yeh thanks Leon."

"Just a beer?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh yeh sorry totally forgot."

"It's ok" she said laughing, "A sprite will do please."

He walked off in the direction of the kitchen and Ali went to find somewhere to sit down. She sat in the living room beside Jesse, who was talking to some blonde racer chaser.

"Hey Jesse."

"Hey girl. This is . . . . . . . Jasmin."

"Hi"

Ali looked at the girl who looked no older than 17.

Leon came back with her drink and sat down beside her.

"So what'd you think about tonight? You still enjoying it?"

"Of course. There's just something about racing and the whole atmosphere. I don't know what it is."

"Just kind of fits into place I suppose."

"Yeh it does." They sat in silence for a bit.

"What are you thinking about?"

Leon had caught her off guard. She was thinking about back home.

"I don't know. Just things."

"You want to go somewhere quieter? We can talk."

"No your ok. Just enjoy your night I'm just going to get some air." She smiled at him and got off the seat and headed out the back.

She sat on the steps thinking.

_Was she really right to come away the way she did? After talking to Jason on the phone she was starting to feel guilty, especially with him being so nice about it. If he had of being angry and annoyed at her it would have made it so much easier. She was just feeling really confused. What did she actually feel for Leon? did she really like it or was it just a plea for attention and he just happened to be there? But he had been there for her, even if it had only been for a short time. But what was she going to do about it? In 8 months she was going to have a baby to look after. Maybe thinking about just her was too selfish now. Would there be in point in getting involved with someone if she knew it would probably only be short term. Lai knew the type of guys that racers were. There is no way she could see someone like that passing off going out racing to sit home with a girl and someone's else's child. Was it even fair of her to start anything with Leon? He was bound to get hurt sooner or later!_

She was pulled out her thought by the back door opening. She looked around to see who it was. Brian was standing above her on the steps.

"Can I sit?"

"Yeh if you want."

"So how are you? Everything ok?"

"Yeh I was just thinking. I was talking to Jason earlier"

"Oh really? What was he saying? Everyone ok?"

"yeh everyone's fine. He said that he didn't even know that I'd rang before because Kelly didn't say anything to anyone. He wasn't annoyed with me. Said he rang my mum to see were I was but she wouldn't tell him just said that I was ok."

"See they do care Ali. I knew that last time you rang you were just annoyed about her."

"I know. I knew they cared anyway I was just hurt. He said they all went to the reading of the will just after I left."

"And?"

"Taylor left everyone money in his will. I got £200000. He says all I have to do is set up a bank account here and the lawyer will transfer the money over."

"My God that's good. I would say that would come in handy in about 8 months."

"Yeh I know. He also left his half of the garage to me so I'm sole owner now. The guys have been keeping it running and Jason said they are quite happy to keep doing that so I suppose I don't really need to do anything about it. I suppose I could just think of it as an investment."

"Do you want to go back? We would understand if you did?"

"No I don't I'm happy here. I don't know what's wrong."

"Is there nothing else you want to talk about? What about you and Leon?"

"I don't know. I don't really see anything happening there."

"Why. It's obvious the two of you really like each other."

"O I do like him, don't get me wrong. I just don't think it would be fair on him. He's is just going to end up getting hurt."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know how hard it is to give up something you love. There's no way that he would give up going to races and the whole life to stay at home with a girl and someone else's child. It would just be too hard."

"Give him some credit Ali. He's probably more resilient than you think. What happened to your positive outlook on life. Giving it a try won't harm anyone. If he says he'll stick by you then he will. He's a good guy. And give yourself more credit too Ali. Not everything in your life will go wrong like you think it will. You are an amazing woman you deserve to be happy."

He leant over and hugged her.

"Thanks Brian."

"No problem girl. You coming inside?"

"Yeh I'll be in in a minute."

"Ok" he got up and walked into the house.

She sat outside for a couple of minutes then headed inside to look for Leon.

She found him in the living room talking to Dom. She walked over to them.

"You alraight girl?" Dom put his arm around her shoulder. She could tell he had been drinking and just laughed a bit.

"Yeh I'm fine. Do you mind if I steal Leon for a minute?"

"No be my guest." He said winking at Leon as he walked away behind Ali.

They stopped at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Leon can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure? Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine stop worrying. You want to go outside?"

"OK."

He followed her out the back and they both sat down on the steps.

"Now Leon before I say anything I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel sorry for me and do anything you don't actually want to do.

"OK." He said suspiciously.

"Leon I think it's pretty obvious that we both like each other right?"

"Right."

"And I want you to know that I really do like you Leon, but I don't think it would be fair on you to have to deal with everything I'm going to go through in the next year or so."

"Ali you're pregnant. It doesn't make you a completely different person. I like you."

"Yes but it's not going to be easy Leon. How are you going to feel when I have the baby? Your always going to have the feeling that it's someone else's child and I think that will be really hard. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Ali when are relationships ever easy. We can just take it slowly and see how it works out. But I'm telling you now that I am a man of my word. If I make a commitment to you then I'm going to keep it."

"Yes but that's what I'm trying to say. If it gets too hard I don't want you feeling like you have to stay with me just because you said so. Do you know what I mean?"

"Don't worry Ali. You look too far into the future. Just live for today."

She sat for a minute thinking.

"OK."

"Ok what? You want to give it a go?"

"Yeh lets give it a go."

"Seriously?"

"Yes" she said laughing at the expression on his face.

He leant over and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Let's keep this too ourselves for a bit. Just until we know for sure yeh?

"Yeh no problem. Whatever you want." They started kissing again.


End file.
